BIONICLE - Phase 01: Advent - Part IV: Kini-Nui and Mangaia
by MakutaMutran
Summary: The Matoran villages prepare for and engage in full-scale war against Makuta. Takua enlists one Matoran from each Koro and leads the Chronicler's Company to defend the Toa's rear guard from Rahi, protecting their escape at Kini-Nui. Away and underground are the Toa warriors, fighting to push the Dark One back for the sake of the island in the heart of his own lair, Mangaia.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Editor's Note: I do not claim to own the Bionicle characters or the majority of these plot points. The material here is simply an edited and compiled version of original Bionicle material. Between books, comics, games, animations, instruction booklets, etc. it is hard to get the full story. Here, comics and video games etc. have been transcribed in novel form and fully integrated into one chronological read. The poetic liberties of novelization and editing are all I can claim. **

**Please follow/favorite/PM in order to let me know if you think this project is worth continuing, or use the forum I made to discuss any questions and feedback on this project. I already have the vast majority of Bionicle lore done and streamlined, but am starting with just a few parts to see how the initial reception goes. **

**These five parts constitute material from the very beginning in 2000 all the way through the end of 2002, constituting what I've called "Phase 01: Advent." **

**Thank you, and please continue to enjoy the wonderful and vast story of Bionicle... **

* * *

_Sequel to "Bionicle - Phase 01: Advent - Part III: Infectious Malice"..._

"There!" Tahu cried triumphantly as the demasked Rahi scurried away down the drifts of lower Mount Ihu. "The Great Mask of Water Breathing is mine. And that means—"

"—all the masks have been found," Kopaka finished for him.

"Good," Gali said shortly, hardly smiling at Tahu's obvious glee as he placed the Kanohi Kaukau over his face. The dull grey surface of the mask suddenly gleamed bright red. It only reminded her of the ecosystem he had demolished on their last trip together. Kopaka, meanwhile, was strangely pleased to notice that Gali and Tahu didn't seem to be getting along. He wondered what had happened between them, though he wasn't about to ask.

"Now we come to the next question," Onua said. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Tahu shrugged. "We have all our powers now," he pointed out. "So let's go take out the rest of the Rahi. Now that we know how to disable them—"

"Seems like time-foolery to me," Lewa interrupted. "The Matoran know the secret now, too. With that knowledge, they should be able to safe-keep themselves against the Rahi for the now-time. And I have a hunch-thought that other tasks lay in store for us."

Kopaka winced at the Air Toa's comment. _Doesn't anyone else recognize how absurd it is to rely on hunches and premonitions? _At the same time, though, he couldn't help flashing back to the vision he'd had on the Lava Lagoon. _Did it have some kind of meaning, or am I turning into a foolish dream-follower like Lewa himself? _Kopaka wondered.

"Perhaps our next duty has to do with the golden-colored Kanohi my Turaga mentioned," Gali said. "Does anyone know anything more about them?"

"Not I," said Onua as the others shook their heads. "What exactly were you told?"

"Not much," Gali frowned, looking puzzled and frustrated. "I—I suppose we will have to go back and ask. All I really know is that somehow, we are supposed to find such a golden mask."

"And does anyone else know anything about these masks?" Pohatu asked the group.

"They mark-end our search for the masks," Lewa said. "We have-need all the others first."

"If no one else knows anything about these fancy Kanohi, I guess we ought to revisit our Turaga," Pohatu suggested. "It would do us well to check on how the Matoran are doing amidst the Rahi, just the same."

"Then let us do as Pohatu suggests," Gali decided, "but stay focused on our unity. As we have seen against the Rahi, we stand a better chance together."

"Yes, we _know_," Tahu said, rolling his eyes. _Even though, with our Kanohi powers now full, I am fine on my own. _For their battles against Makuta's minions, together and apart, he still couldn't get their attitudes to work together. _All I need is a chance to get away, then I can get to work. _Tahu scoffed to himself. No doubt Kopaka was thinking the same thing. The Toa of Ice had already turned from the group, apparently done with the conversation already.

Lewa followed second, nodding a farewell and gliding into the jungle. "Good luck, brothers and sister," Onua said.

"Let us be quick in our reunion," Gali added. "Makuta will not give us much of a break to figure out our next move."

X X X

"So," said Jala, after Takua finished his report, "it is as I feared. My North March scouts have been taken by the Makuta. There may still be hope for them. They will not be forgotten."

Takua didn't know what else to say. After a somber moment, he asked, "Do you have anything else for me right now?"

Jala shook his head. "You can attend other business you might have."

Takua left quietly, and brought Nuju's message of warning to Vakama. He explained in speech a paraphrasing of what Turaga Nuju wrote. "Turaga Vakama, your kin in Ko-Koro, Turaga Nuju, prophesies that a great battle is coming. The Toa will be too busy on their own to aid—you must fortify your village against any Rahi attacks that might come. He also prophesies that I will need to lead a group of Matoran in an Alliance to aid the Toa."

"Thank you for delivering this to me," Vakama said. "You are as noble as your reputation, and as resourceful. Complete your rounds to the other Turaga as well, in order to fulfill the request of the Turaga of Ice. Warn them to gather their defenses in preparation for the coming conflict and its weight of hordes of Rahi."

X X X

A single horn blowing a two-pitch fanfare started a cascading echo of instruments. Guard staffs were raised in salute against the fiery red-and-black backdrop of the Lake of Fire. Agni, the guard on sentry duty at the time, punctuated the fanfare with a vocal call: "He returns! The Toa of Fire returns!"

Keahi, at the front gate, stood straight and tall, holding his staff just as upright. He saluted with his free hand as the powerful fire-imbued warrior walked past him and entered Ta-Koro. Vakama exited his dwelling and joined Maglya, the nearest Matoran in the village square. Jala came out of his own home, arms folded in observance, to stand next to the guard Kalama.

Tahu stood triumphant and proud, satisfied to be back in the village of fire after his hard work and long treks across the island. He stepped forward through the assembled crowd to the elder of the village. "Turaga," he said, bowing in respect to the leader.

"You have done well," Vakama said. He leaned his firestaff in the direction of the Ta-Suva. "All the Kanohi Masks of Power now rest on the Suva, save the one you now wear—the Kanohi Hau."

"I am ready to claim my Golden Kanohi," Tahu said, referring to the mysterious mask Gali had brought up. Supposedly she had learned of it from Turaga Nokama, but from their conversation, it sounded like there wasn't very much information exchanged. Tahu clenched a fist. "I will claim it so that I might increase my power even more, set out…" Tahu swept his arm. "…and finally free this land from the Makuta."

"And what of the other Toa?" Vakama asked.

Tahu's eyes narrowed. His sword blazed fiery hot as he swung it and shouted, "They had their chance! Let them fight among themselves, and _I _will fight the enemy with my abilities!"

Vakama stood unmoving for several seconds. The Ta-Matoran watchers said nothing, uncomfortable and unsure. Jala was the first to quietly speak. "Return to your posts," he said calmly, causing Kalama and Tergzu to jump. "Make haste." Kalama shrugged and Tergzu saluted. Their departure caused the other Matoran to return to their own tasks as well.

Tahu looked left and right, surprised and confused that the Matoran audience for his Golden Kanohi was suddenly disinterested. His head and shoulders slumped.

"I cannot give you the Golden Kanohi—you will not receive it here," Vakama said. He added sternly, "But you _can _learn; come with me."

X X X

A large flame flickered high and low, its flames jumping to cover the carving of a Kanohi Hau on the back wall of Vakama's home. The Turaga held a hand out with an open palm, offering the sight to Tahu. "From the dawn of time the Sacred Fire has burned. It is our insight and our guide. Our history and our future."

Tahu stood next to Vakama, his sword on his back, peering long into the fire, bored.

"Look into the flames, Toa, and tell me what you see," Vakama instructed, glancing up at him.

Tahu made sure Vakama had looked back at the fire before rolling his eyes. _Fine,_ he thought. _If it will appease Vakama and get me closer to this mask… _Tahu looked into the heart of the flame, finding his eyes drawn lower to its inexplicable combustion. Its brightness overtook him, blinding him with a sheet of white. On that white background, grey lines angled and criss-crossed, creating an environment of technology and power. In front of that background, a dark silhouette of a massive warrior with a golden mask appeared. It lingered there, before suddenly flashing into colors of red, brown, and black. Most disturbingly, the armor's decorations and designs seemed to be derived from Tahu's, Pohatu's, and Onua's. For just an instance, its eyes seemed to physical bore into his own.

The experience was jarring enough that it snapped Tahu back to reality.

"It is foretold," Vakama stated, next to him, back in the elder's chamber. He raised a hand as he spoke. "Three shall become as one, and walk the road of the Warrior. In this way, they shall find the strength to confront the Makuta."

Tahu took an annoyed step forward. "I thought you told me to tell you what _I _saw!"

"And did you see anything that I did not?" answered Vakama.

Tahu was about to blurt out the obvious answer of a mysterious revelation when he realized that Vakama had outlined everything he had seen with more clarity than he could have, himself. His head slumped and his eyes narrowed in irritation as his temper rose at being cornered by his own Turaga.

Outside, Nuhrii and Maglya's peaceful discussion in front of Vohon's shop was interrupted by a large crash. Tahu stomped out of Vakama's hut swinging his fire sword angrily. "I don't need this!" he shouted. He glanced at the Suva and then quickly turned away. "I don't need you, nor the Golden Kanohi, and _certainly_ not the other Toa! I will destroy the Makuta myself as I am!"

Tahu stormed out of Ta-Koro then, causing Vakama to simply shake his head in disappointment. Jala watched the Toa go as he walked by, turning to look back and forth between him and the Turaga. Finally, he decided to follow behind the Toa of Fire.

X X X

Tahu trudged through the Charred Forest in Ta-Wahi. "'Three shall become as one'," he muttered to himself in mockery, "…ridiculous. _They _are all far too selfish to work with me! Why would I ever want to do…" The more he thought about it, the less he liked the idea. "…that." He growled, "Kopaka can run around on his stupid little mountain doing whatever he wants, and _I'll_ do his job for him!"

"Ahem…" a nearby voice went, clearing one's throat.

Tahu glanced ahead to see a Ta-Matoran sitting on a fallen log.

"Hello," he said calmly. There was a pause. "I am Kapura."

Tahu shook his head to try to calm his temper.

"You are a Toa," Kapura said casually, as if reminding Tahu of this fact.

Tahu was now confused by Kapura's comment as well as embarrassed to have the kind of monologue he did with an unknown audience. Better yet, he knew about Kapura—he was Vakama's left-hand Matoran aid…and he was an odd one. "What are you doing so far from the village?" Tahu asked him.

Kapura's expression never changed, nor did his eyes stray from Tahu's when he answered with all seriousness, "Sitting."

Tahu cocked his head, but decided it might be nice to think a little differently for once. He stepped up to Kapura's log and took a seat, causing the whole trunk and the Ta-Matoran resting on it to shake.

Kapura faced Tahu. "Are you looking for masks?"

Tahu turned away, answering, "No. I found them all."

"Vakama says the Toa get Golden Kanohi when they find all the others," Kapura answered conversationally.

Tahu looked over in annoyance. Hitting his fist on the log, he retorted, "I _don't _need the Golden Kanohi and I _don't _need Vakama's advice!"

There was a pause before Kapura, still looking at the Toa, said, "Oh."

Tahu looked forward, away from Kapura. He stared at the path by which he had come here. "What else has Vakama been telling you?" he wondered.

Kapura glanced forward to the path, too. In reply to Tahu's question, he said, "A long time ago, many great bugs came to the island…" Kapura remembered the imagery of a green, lush plain, suddenly overtaken by first one, then scores of insect Rahi. "Vakama said they were called Kirikori Nui. I thought they were very beautiful. They made a rhythmic chittering sound when they idled. They came to eat the grasslands, covering the island. This went too far."

Kapura could remember Jala bringing his guard, prodding and threatening the Kirikori Nui with their spears. "The Matoran wanted to stop them," Kapura continued, "so they would not destroy the beautiful things. But as they surrounded one, many more came to join it. Vibrating their wings not for flight, but as a defense, they created such wind that the guard could not stop them. The bugs always came together, and so they could not be stopped." Kapura thought for a moment before concluding: "Jala says we should be more like the bugs, and stay together. He was there, after all, leading the guard."

Tahu, who had lost patience in the story when it avoided his question, finally caught on. "_Maybe _Jala still has a few things to learn."

There was a pause before Kapura, looking straight at the Toa, said, "Maybe."

X X X

"Alright. No more distractions."

Tahu walked by the lava flow on the bridge leading to Ta-Koro, having made his way out of the Charred Forest. "No more others breathing down my neck. My quest begins anew!" He held his sword out in front of him with both hands, solemnly. "I shall set forth to—" He stopped, opened one eye, and saw Jala standing there in front of him, looking up at him. "Oh, come on…" he muttered.

Jala crossed his arms as he stated, "This has gone on long enough, Toa."

"It won't _stop_ 'going on' until I awaken Mata Nui!" Tahu affirmed. He waved his sword. "Stand aside."

Jala's posture didn't change. "If you wish to accomplish your task, you _need _the other Toa."

Tahu rolled his eyes, leaning to one side in frustration. "So _everyone _keeps saying! But tell me…have you _met _the other Toa?"

Jala merely blinked in an unimpressed response.

Tahu found it was time to make a point. Changing to his red-colored Miru, he waved his arms in the air. "Lewa refuses to pay attention to a single thing I say…" He changed to his Pakari and hunched over. "Onua never says or does _anything_," he said, rolling his head around. Next, he changed to his Kaukau, saying, "Gali is too busy offering up wisdom and lecturing me to listen to me…" He changed to his Kakama, raising a finger and saying, "Pohatu…" Tahu stopped when he realized he was struggling to find what it was that bothered him. He sighed in aggravation and dropped his arm in minor defeat. "…is fine," he ended up grumbling. The Toa of Fire ended by changing to his Kanohi Akaku and finishing, "…and then there is Kopaka…the most selfish, entitled, misanthropic, _fool_…I have _ever _had the utter _displeasure _to be affronted by!"

As Tahu changed back to his usual Kanohi Hau, Jala simply replied with a pointed finger, "This is not about them, this is about you." Jala brought a fist in front of himself. "You must fulfill your duty to Mata Nui—to the Matoran!"

Tahu brought his red Hau down to Jala's powerless yellow Hau. He held his sword between them. "Maybe the Matoran don't know what's best for them!" he suggested. His temper rose, causing his sword to glow and charge with fire energy. When he swung it to make his point, it blasted a hole in a nearby rock wall, leaving small flames smoldering around the new opening.

Then another pair of lights joined the surrounding flames from inside the cave. To the left and right of the pair of lights, two more pairs shown. Then, above the first three groups, three more shown deeper in the cave. All of them stared, eyeing the beings that had disturbed their home.

Jala frowned in displeasure, quickly turning to Tahu. The Toa turned to meet his gaze nervously. His head swiveled quickly between Jala and the hive, wondering which was more upset with him.

The closest pairs of eyes stalked forward, revealing them to belong to fire Hikaki—dragon lizards. They had long legs for running, short arms ending in claws, and their tail swayed behind them as they walked. One spat a projectile of lava at the duo. It passed between them, exposing both to a wave of heat before it landed and began melting away some of the volcanic rock.

_Right, _Tahu thought. _They can do that, too. _He stood confidently in front of the Hikaki, holding his sword out. "I'll handle this!" No sooner had he said that than two more red-hot projectiles of fire shot at him, causing him to lean one way and then awkwardly bend over another. _There's an answer for this! _he thought. Activating his Kanohi Hau, a shield formed around him that blocked more incoming attacks.

Jala, meanwhile, had to jump over a rock formation to find cover from two other Hikaki fireballs. He turned from his hiding place, showing only the top-half of his head. He saw Tahu, standing there, his shield taking the accosting blasts. He wasn't watching behind him, though; one of the Hikaki got around him and charged, biting him in the back and felling him temporarily. Jala couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight.

The Ta-Matoran turned back around from the view. He jumped when he saw three of the Rahi there, closing in on him. Jala drew his disk and hurled it at the closest attacker, only to have it respond by hitting the disk with a fireball. The disk flew off course; it wavered as it flew, damaged by the fireball.

Tahu opened his eyes just in time. In a flash he brought his sword up to block the Hikaki's fangs that were getting ready to de-mask him. Using his Toa strength, he forced the beast back and got to his feet. But now, when he looked around, there weren't six Hikaki, there were ten!

Tahu's eyes narrowed. More drastic attacks were needed here. He charged his sword, flipped it upside-down, and thrust it into the ground upon which all the combatants stood. Its flaming edges cut straight through, weakening the recently hardened rock. When he removed it, Tahu found his eyes blocked by a column of smoke that rose, causing him to back away to see again.

Jala felt the tremors. He looked over to see the column of smoke rising from Tahu's strike. He looked lower, at the hole Tahu had created, seeing a glow emanate at the base. Before he could shout a warning, the heat from the lava pocket underneath had blown the hole apart larger. The fragment where Tahu was standing began sliding in. Without hesitating, Jala jumped onto his Toa's back, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Move!" he shouted.

But it was too late. Tahu and Jala's rock piece slipped and tumbled into the hole in the ground. It sled down a steep curve and then off an igneous ramp, launching both into a gigantic, boiling lava cauldron. The entire place rested in an underground pocket underneath where they and the Hikaki had been standing, as part of the Mangai Volcano.

The Toa and Matoran flew through the air for several seconds before landing on the molten surface. Tahu predicted that this, too, would be no problem for him. He did, after all, lava surf around Ta-Wahi all the time on his own. The added weight of Jala, however, was something new. It wasn't long after they landed that Tahu felt himself leaning in the direction of his passenger's weight. Before they both tumbled into the lava, he jerked them back the other way. The result was an overcorrection, and only a quick flail of Tahu's arms split the difference of balance, allowing them to continue.

Tahu was aiming for the opposite side of the cavern, where the lava gave way to a shore. There, they could try to turn around and fight, or maybe even escape. Leaning forward to gain speed, he accelerated toward it, dodging other protruding rocks from the magma. His concentration was interrupted by a jostle of his shoulder from Jala. The Matoran pointed behind them. Tahu spared a moment of his steering input to look and see that the Hikaki were racing after them, running along the lava at a fast pace.

The lead Hikaki was close enough to lob a fireball at them, but Tahu dodged, once again struggling to find his balance after doing so. But the other Rahi followed the example of the lead, firing more at Tahu and Jala. Determined to show the beasts who really ruled Ta-Wahi, the Toa of Fire charged his sword with elemental energy and let a blast of fire much hotter than theirs (he was sure) strike the ceiling of rock. That ceiling was where they had been standing before falling into this lava chamber, and now, it came crashing down on the Rahi, falling rocks making several falter and run away.

Unfortunately, Tahu's lack of planning ahead meant the rocks were also raining down on him, too. Before he could change direction or come up with a new plan, the majority of the remaining rocks fell around them. One large rocky extension broke off and fell, its impact on the lava throwing them in the direction of the cave.

X X X

In the darkness of a hot, enclosed cave, Tahu lay on his back, unmoving. Slowly, slowly, feeling came back into his limbs. Without opening his eyes, he got used to feeling his tired body. Then, suddenly, the image of some fusion of Toa was staring down at him in the darkness of his closed eyes! He bolted upright in fright, only to hit his forehead on a low-hanging rock. Tahu immediately slumped back to the ground. He groaned as, even laying down, his head slumped to his shoulders horizontal once more. "Ugh…" he murmured from the impact.

Not far away, Jala stood, despite the low hanging ceiling. He looked around. He and Tahu had been thrown to the outcropping of land, but blocked in by the falling roof of volcanic rock. "We have been fortunate," he decided. "The collapse trapped us in here, away from the lava." He looked to where the glow was coming through, spotting a tickle of molten magma seeping into their new chamber. "It will break through eventually, though," he continued.

The Ta-Matoran guard sat down on a rock and turned to Tahu. When he asked his question, his tone was neutral—goal-oriented. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Tahu lay still on his back, eyes staring up, past the rocky ceiling. His mask was blackened and pitted in a few places. "Why should I? I'm a failure." He raised an outstretched hand. "With all my power, I cannot best a few dragon lizards…" His hand dropped limply to the ground in a puff of black smoke. "…let alone the Makuta."

Still neutral and calm, Jala commented, "You have a lot of negative things to say, Toa Tahu." His yellow-and-red body shifted as he adjusted himself on his seat.

"I'm not negative. I'm realistic," the Toa replied, still staring upwards.

"If you were realistic," Jala observed, "you would see that it is best to set aside your pride and work with the other Toa. You say they won't listen to you. Have you tried listening to them?"

This time, Tahu's head craned up, careful not to rise too far. He glanced over at the Captain. "Yes!" he spat off. A second passed. Tahu glanced in front of him. "Maybe…" Then his head dropped back to the ground, creating another puff of volcanic soot. "Maybe not…"

"I do not know why you are so angry with them, but anger can be blinding," Jala offered.

Again, Tahu gave a quick look in Jala's direction. "I'm not angry!" he insisted, beating his fist against the ground on which he lay.

Jala kept a hard look at the Toa warrior. "Then how did we get here?"

Tahu was going to say something, blinked in thought, then rolled onto his shoulder away from Jala, turning his back on the Matoran. He was done having this conversation…since he didn't know what else to say.

Jala simply took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh. "I know not everyone is easy to work with," the Matoran empathized, even though Tahu continued to lay facing away from him. "Onepu of Onu-Koro is the most stubborn Matoran I know." Jala hopped forward off his rock, clenching a fist so tight it wavered. "But when we collaborate, our forces are all the stronger…" he expanded his fist into a flat hand in front of him, as if commanding his troops here and now. "…and we need that strength against the Makuta's forces."

Tahu still lay, motionless, for the most part. But Jala knew his hero was hearing him. "You do not have to like all the Toa, but _try _to set aside your frustrations." He thought back to his own experiences again, even as the lava kept pooling closer ever steadily. His eyes fell, remembering the many battles of the Dark Time. "Onepu is a good captain, and a competent strategist, even if we do not always agree." He looked back at Tahu once again. "Surely not all of your experiences with the Toa were so terrible?"

A moment paused before Tahu returned to lying on his back. "I guess not," he said quietly. He started to sit up, then remembered the welt he could expect on his head from the last time he tried that. Instead, he slid himself forward, out from underneath the pointed rock, and then sat up. He thought about the other warriors. "Most of them wanted to work together, really. I suppose they just had different ideas of how it would happen." His mind flashed to Lewa joking and taking giant steps around, as if he was going to step over the Mangai Volcano itself. "At least Lewa was positive…" He could feel Onua's heavy yet friendly claw on his shoulder. "Onua was supportive…" He remembered some of Gali's words. "Gali had a few good points…" Tahu smiled as he remembered Pohatu's muscular arm draped across his shoulders. "Pohatu was fine…and Kopaka…" He could easily picture the Toa of Ice turned away from the group, focused inward on his own thoughts. "…really didn't get in the way too much," he finished. His head slumped down as he realized, "Maybe I was too hard on them, after all."

Tahu looked back up, now seeming a bit intimidated. "But this isn't like the time those bugs came to the island. It isn't only a matter of working with the Toa anymore." He pictured the giant of red, brown, and black armor, wearing a golden mask. "The Sacred Fire foretold that I must unite with them to accomplish our task." Now he met eyes with Jala. "What if I don't trust them enough to do that?"

That was when Jala realized—Tahu wasn't just angry, he was defensive…afraid. Jala pondered before answering, "Then do not do it." He came over to where Tahu sat. He raised a hand, indicating the great mysteries. "The Prophecies change; the future can never be truly known." He lowered that hand firmly onto Tahu's shoulder. "But you do know yourself. It is your decision to make, when the time comes."

Tahu smiled. "You're right—it is!" he agreed, standing up. He did a quick look around their enclosure. "But that time _won't _come unless we get out of here!" Above them on the other side of their stone prison, he knew the Hikaki were on the other side, prowling around still.

One of the Rahi was searching the site of the debris, still convinced that the tall one and the short one had survived. It was hungry, but the dark mask that influenced it commanded that it to search for the two. Maybe, it decided, its appetite and this dark influence could compromise, and it could eat the two when it found them? Its thoughts of food left it as worry overtook them—the ground began to rumble. Was an eruption, another rockslide?

The rocky pile erupted a few feet in front of it, as a form shot through. Tahu, wearing his Kakama, was running across the lava at high speed, with Jala hanging on tight to his back. The molten lava was liquid, but still made of high-density rock. As long as Tahu's feet kept swift, they wouldn't fall in. It was a short enough distance that, paired with his resistance to heat and flame, he could handle.

Tahu checked his progress behind them. There were a few Hikaki that were still surprised and on the pile of rock that had covered him and Jala. Just as he thought to wonder where the others were, he ran into one back on the other side of the lava room, underneath where he and Jala had fallen before. The Hikaki around the area had gathered, waiting for them on the hot ground.

Jala was knocked off of Tahu's back, flinching from the impact of the hard ground but landing somewhat on his feet. Tahu hit next to him a second later, sliding over on his back. The Toa raised his head to see the Rahi and get back up, but doing so showed him an exit—a narrow opening between to volcanic faces they hadn't seen before. But between him and the Ta-Matoran and escape, the family of Hikaki lined up again. They let their jaws open in anticipation, their mouths dripping with heated saliva.

Tahu and Jala met eyes. Tahu smiled. Jala nodded.

They both bolted up to fight. Jala surprised one Rahi by dodging its projectile and clinging tight to its long neck, though still out of reach of its spewing mouth. That Rahi's neighbor was slashed at by Tahu's sword before it could attack the villager. Jala got up after defeating his own Rahi and turned around. He was looking right into the mouth of another Hikaki! He closed his eyes, but before it could finish him, it was pulled away, as if by magic. Jala looked over to see Tahu, hands proudly on his hips, wearing his Noble Matatu. Another Rahi came from behind and bit his shoulder, pulling roughly at him. That was when Jala leapt over onto it, squishing it against the ground.

Tahu was about to congratulate him, but even his words weren't fast enough. Two more of the dragon lizards closed in on the pair. Jala felt Tahu's arm around his torso. As he looked up to Tahu's red Miru, the pair floated off the ground in a graceful, cartwheeling side-flip over the beasts. The glide carried them closer to the opening, but the Rahi were persistent. Tahu swung his sword again, flames trailing behind the glow blade. Jala jumped from one Rahi to land a kick on another. In nearly the same fashion, Tahu sheathed his sword on his back, rolled to evade a Hikaki, and came up in a roundhouse kick, sending another beast flying.

Jumping onto the back of another Rahi, Jala managed to demask it and throw the infected Kanohi into the lava. He heard the sound of two more fiery projectiles coming at him from the Rahi, but when he turned to face them, he saw Tahu there, throwing up a shield with his Hau. The energies summoned by his mask blocked the incoming attacks. With his shield up, the two were able to back away from the creatures and escape through the narrow pass.

Just as they squeezed out the other side, Tahu pushed Jala ahead of him. He switched masks again, to his Great Pakari, and spun to face the way they had come. He could see the Rahi trying to follow, as they were no doubt being commanded to do by the Dark One. _Not this time, _Tahu thought, slamming his fist into one of the rock walls. The shock wave brought down another pile of rock, this one blocking the Rahi from progressing through the pass.

Tahu looked over his shoulder to the Ta-Matoran Captain, who nodded. "They will likely escape through the other opening we fell through," Jala said. "But when they do, we will be in other places."

"Is that so?" Tahu asked, coming over and changing back to his familiar Hau.

"I believe you have a golden mask to claim, Toa," Jala replied, with a friendly salute.

Tahu nodded. "Yes I do."


	2. Chapter 2

A single horn blowing a two-pitch fanfare started a cascading echo of instruments. Guard staffs were raised in salute against the fiery red-and-black backdrop of the Lake of Fire. As the fanfare of celebration came to an end, every Ta-Matoran gathered around the Ta-Suva. Kapura, Vakama, and Jala stood together at the front of the group—Kapura and Vakama with their staffs, and Jala with his arms folded and disk on his back.

Tahu finished recharging his elemental energies in the power of the shrine and approached the Turaga of Fire. "I must leave you again, Vakama."

"We understand your responsibilities, but know that even now, our villages prepare for an onslaught of war by Makuta," Vakama answered. "Make haste. Regroup with the other Toa; for you are ready now. Some lessons cannot be taught by a being, but must be discovered for oneself. Your next task will be finding the keys that open the gateway to Makuta—the Makoki Stones. They are hidden within the temples, meaning you will find yours at Ta-Kini."

Tahu nodded and left the village, even as Matoran scrambled to build defenses and man guard towers. Vakama watched him go, with Jala and Kapura nearby still. "This day is long awaited," he said, hanging his head lower. "And yet, I fear he is not prepared for the trials ahead."

"He will be," Jala answered the elder. "He understands now that he cannot allow his temper to cloud his judgement."

"And what of Unity?" Vakama asked.

Jala started, not sure what to say. He ended on, "Have faith, Turaga." As Tahu disappeared from the sight of the village, Ta-Matoran guards present raised their staffs in respect as their warrior, their hero, set off to battle the darkness once more.

X X X

Takua left Ta-Koro and traveled around the entire island of Mata Nui as swiftly as he could—boating in Ga-Koro, and from Ga-Koro to Po-Koro, riding Puku through Onu-Koro, and ascending through the trees in Le-Koro. The other Turaga elders all conveyed similar sentiments when he presented Nuju's message: gratitude for the warning, and concern in manning defenses. After all the movement and conversing, all the villages had been alerted, and Takua began his journey to Ko-Wahi to tell Nuju that it was so.

Upon reaching the junction cable car between Ko-Wahi and Ta-Wahi, Takua met Kapura, waiting for him. His fiery red armor looked very out of place against the snowy backdrop of the mountains. "Hello, Chronicler," he said. "I have been waiting for you. Turaga Vakama wishes to speak with you."

"Really? Where is he?" Takua asked.

"Vakama is in his hut, in Ta-Koro," Kapura replied. "Like usual."

Takua sighed. "I was just in Ta-Koro, delivering Nuju's message to him. Why didn't he tell me then?"

"It was important for you to alert the villages of the coming danger first," Kapura answered. "Now, he has urgent information for you before you return to Ko-Koro."

Takua recomposed his attitude. "Alright, well…what does he want?"

"I know only that it is a matter of great urgency," answered Kapura.

"Alright. I will return to him."

"I am to accompany you," Kapura added. "Let us go together."

X X X

Kapura and Takua rode the cable car together down the mountain to Ta-Koro, where they entered Vakama's hut.

Vakama turned at their entrance and greeted them. "Chronicler, it is good of you to come. And thank you, Kapura, for fulfilling your mission so quickly. The Toa have left for the Kini around the island to obtain the key which will allow them to confront Makuta. Once they have this, they will go to Kini-Nui to begin their final quest."

"What will the Toa do there?" Takua asked.

"The Toa will have begun their quest to destroy the Makuta, and bring light and happiness back to Mata Nui," Vakama answered. "They have recovered all their Great Kanohi, and when they arrive at Kini-Nui, there are prophecies that speak of even greater Kanohi to come for them. In the temple is a passage through which they will enter the Makuta's dark realm and lair—Mangaia."

Kapura stepped forward, also curious. "What is to happen there?"

"Once inside, the Makuta will attempt to destroy them, and they will be attacked by many things…among them, by Manas: unimaginable horrors that guard his domain," Vakama answered. "They must discover their unity and face these fearsome challenges as the Toa Kaita, and there will be great battle. We must help them, but our villages are soon to be beset by Rahi on all sides. I ask that you pursue a mission of grave importance."

"The Toa are much stronger than me," Takua protested. "How can I be of help to them?"

"The Makuta is treacherous," said Vakama. "I believe he knows the Toa are coming, and is massing Rahi to attack the Kini-Nui after the Toa have passed through. I fear he will attempt to seal the Toa in his underworld, imprisoning them there forever. Or, worse, should the Toa attempt to flee, he will set the Rahi to ambush them as they emerge through the passage. With the horrible Manas in front and the Rahi behind, the Toa are caught in a vice that will assuredly crush them."

Takua thought about this. "This is where the Alliance comes in, isn't it? The one Nuju mentioned?"

Vakama nodded and smiled, despite the tone of the conversation. "Yes. You must defend the Kini-Nui against the Rahi while the Toa are underground. I know you are brave and resourceful, but even you cannot do this alone. You will assemble a fellowship, called the Chronicler's Company. Of my left and right hand Matoran, Jala should remain here to command his Guard and defend Ta-Koro. My left hand is Kapura, who is with you now. He is who I recommend for your choice."

Takua looked over at Kapura, now on the other side of the hut, and nodded. "I accept his help."

Vakama nodded his approval as well. "He may seem slow and strange to you, but his simple words often carry a hidden wisdom. Go first to the other villages. The attacks are coming soon, and some Koro may already be defending themselves, but I'm certain that the other Turaga can all spare at least one Matoran to aid in this task. Once your Company has been gathered, you must travel to the Kini-Nui. Its road begins where the river ends at Ga-Koro, and falls from a great height. This mission is vital. The Toa, and indeed all of Mata Nui, need you now."

Although Takua was still not eager to begin his task, he sensed that the conversation here was over. "Goodbye, Turaga. Thank you for your help and guidance."

"May Mata Nui smile on you and your party, Chronicler," Vakama said as they left. "We shall face our own hardships here in Ta-Koro, but we will fare better knowing you have sped on your task."

"Come on, Takua," Kapura encouraged, leading the way out of Ta-Koro. "We have to try."

The two rode the first cable car back to Ko-Wahi, the village of easiest access from Ta-Wahi, to speak with Turaga Nuju. Takua only hoped that Matoro was still at the Turaga's side, and not in the Drifts again.

X X X

Kopaka levitated over a snow dune using his Kanohi Miru, changing back to his Akaku upon landing. The telescope on the side of his mask adjusted, working alongside the mask's internal powers of enhanced vision to allow him to scan the landscape in precise detail. The Ice Toa inhaled slowly, feeling quite calm. The frigid air of the mountains cleansed his lungs from the scents of the rest of the island he did not know as home, and the silence from his solitude here was a bit of a mental relief.

When he was last in this region, he came across two Matoran in need. These turned out to be called Takua, a wandering Ta-Matoran, and Matoro, the Ko-Matoran he had first met upon his arrival to Mata Nui. The use of his Great and Noble Kanohi had saved them from a threatening Muaka. _These Kanohi certainly are growing our power…but will they be enough when it counts? _

Now he was back in Ko-Wahi. His consultation with Turaga Nuju had provided more answers and tasks, but not the ones he sought. The Ice elder practically avoided any questions about a Golden Kanohi, instead going on about some other object. Granted, the mentor was pleased to hear the Toa's conclusive progress on searching for Kanohi Masks, but he had one more legend to share.

"Collecting the Kanohi and increasing your power was wise and pertinent, but they will mean nothing if you cannot reach the Dark One. Now, you must also find the way to Makuta himself," Matoro had translated, as usual. "There is a place of importance which shall serve as the portal to our nemesis. The portal can only be opened by a certain key—the Makoki Stone. The stone can be made from six pieces. Each piece resides in the Toa's regional Kini." In addition to the new search for the Makoki fragment, Nuju's conversation also carried a decline of the offer for Kopaka's Noble Kanohi Masks. Apparently, the Nuju wanted him to have all the abilities he could.

_And my information on the Makoki has led me to venture to Ko-Kini, _Kopaka reflected. _The Ice Temple. _His view came across the edifice he was looking for: a lone building with steps leading inside to a raised chamber. Two torches on either side of the staircase lit the path and entrance through the gentle white lines of snowfall. This site was not unknown to the Matoran, rather, it was held with sacred regard. However, the Temple served more as a symbol than a practical benefit to the villagers of Mata-Nui.

Kopaka approached the Kini warily. The Makoki fragment was important; it was unlikely that it wasn't guarded. _And when have we ever needed to retrieve something that was easy? _Kopaka wondered. With his sword and shield held up and ready, Kopaka walked up the steps and entered Ko-Kini.

Inside was a single, large room, with an entrance at the back to a smaller chamber. Around the larger room in which he stood, the chamber was circular, its walls rising five bios high before curving to form a dome-shaped roof. At the center of the roof, a hole was cut out, allowing the afternoon light and snowy precipitation of Ko-Wahi to fall into the structure at a slight angle. Where it landed was a pile of snow, and dotting the floor were several stalagmites made from ice—the largest ones twice Kopaka's height. Lining the stone architecture of the ceiling's dome shape were frost and ice lines, with occasional ice stalactites as well.

Kopaka glanced toward the smaller chamber at the back of the Temple. It didn't take all his intellect to guess that was where the Makoki would be. He raised his foot to take a step forward, then stopped before retracting it to his stance. He wouldn't be like Tahu or Lewa. Not here, in his own element once again. He called again on his Kanohi Akaku, allowing its X-Ray Vision to cut through the walls of the Kini. Combined with his telescope, he did indeed see the Makoki fragment, sealed in a block of ice. Retracting his telescope for closer sights, he then surveyed the room, seeing through the rays of sunlight and ice spikes.

That was when he saw them. They were hiding.

Kopaka was so surprised and tense he took a step back toward the Kini entrance. As he did, his armored foot crunched on ice. Strangely enough, that set them into motion. The Toa of Ice raised his shield just in time to avoid being smashed into, but the blow still knocked him back. "Since when do Rahi strategically hide?" he asked, shocked.

Before him were three Rahi called Vako. Even other Rahi would steer clear of the horned Vako, which were capable of charging at great speeds. They could be found in Ta-Wahi, Po-Wahi, or here in Ko-Wahi. Po-Matoran had attempted to tame the beasts in the desert region a few times, but without success. These variants, more adapted to the icy region, were known as "Ice Demons".

Kopaka quickly regained his footing, jumping out of the way of another charge. As soon as he landed, another attack was already on the way. Thinking quickly, he changed masks to his Kanohi Pakari, using its excessive strength to boost his legs to jump higher as he had in the Lava Lagoon. He propelled himself up further, but his trajectory nearly carried him onto the giant horn of one of the four-legged beasts. Too late to switch masks again, he jabbed his sword into an ice stalagmite and curved his landing. He roughly landed and made an awkward recovery, but was otherwise unhurt.

"Three on one," he muttered. "And the ice makes it hard to keep track of them!" He switched back to his Akaku, hastily locating the Rahi strafing the room. Then he remembered the key. "The infected Kanohi!" he told himself. "That is their weakness."

The Ice Toa switched Kanohi yet again, to his Kanohi Kakama. He raced around to the closest Vako, running in circles to confuse it. Right when it lashed out a forearm to trip or strike him, Kopaka ran away and then back to the Rahi. He jumped onto its back, taking it by surprise.

Then _he _was surprised. "What? There's no Kanohi here!" he exclaimed. "These creatures are not loyal to Makuta?"

The Vako had had enough. It charged around the room, to the point where Kopaka could no longer hold on. He was thrown roughly onto the ground, rolling back up with his shield at the ready. He thought through the situation again. _Staying down here gives them the advantage. I need to get up high. _

With effort, he switched masks to his Kanohi Miru, levitating into the air. Once high enough that the Vako could not reach him with their jumps, he created an ice bridge, suspended on four sides, each support running horizontally to the Ko-Kini's walls. Below, the Vako circled, watching him. With the safe distance, Kopaka finally had the chance to retaliate and use his power. He pointed his sword toward the ground and fired a stream of ice. It struck the stone floor, spreading outward. As the ice sheet formed, it trapped two of the Vako's hooves in it. One, however, managed to jump over the expanding cold as it spread. It landed on the new ice sheet and continued storming around the room.

Confident in his odds now, Kopaka jumped off his suspension, flipping through the air as he did. The lone free Vako ran quickly in circles around the Temple walls. It suddenly charged at the Toa, ready to defeat him with its dangerous horn. But as it collided with him, both the Toa and the Rahi were sent back in opposite directions. Both slammed hard into the Temple walls, a result of the amount of force behind the creature's charge.

_It was not smart enough to account for the protective forces of the Hau, though, _Kopaka thought switching back to his Akaku as he got up from his landing. The force had sent him crashing into the wall, but the force field bounced him back off harmlessly. The Vako, on the other hand, was quite physically stunned.

Sighing his relief over the end of the battle, Kopaka strided past the two other trapped Vako into the smaller chamber. It seemed to be a to-scale replica of the larger room, though minus a hole in the ceiling. Floating in the center of the room, was the Makoki fragment, encased in ice. It was an odd geometric shape, with two sides at a right angle with a third curved face.

Kopaka took hold of it, willing the ice to be absorbed through him and then deposited onto the ground. He held it close to his mask, the telescope zooming in on the object. "Fascinating," he murmured.

Then he turned back and exited through the chamber, making sure the Rahi would eventually be free. But he would be far gone by the time they were.

X X X

"Nuju thanks you for delivering the messages, Chronicler," Matoro translated (to Takua's great relief, he was indeed still in the Sanctum with Nuju). "The villages were all prepared for the Rahi. Now fate is upon us; Rahi have come out of the Drifts like a storm, and press against our own walls! He sees that you are seeking a hero to join your Company. The Ko-Matoran try to stay out of the affairs of others, but this time they have no choice but to act."

"Turaga, do you have any recommendations for me?" Takua asked.

Nuju spoke incomprehensibly, then Matoro nodded. "Nuju says to find Kopeke, his left hand Matoran. He dwells in a cave near the cable car. Kopeke will not offer great company, for he is hard and likes his solitude; but you will find that what he lacks in cheer is made up for with strength and skill. He is our greatest sportsman, and also the most skilled in ice-craft carving; in his hands, a block of ice can become like anything in imagination, from a delicate crystal flower to a gleaming statue of Kopaka, perfect in every detail."

"Then, I will seek out Kopeke and continue on my way," Takua said. "Thank you."

Takua and Kapura left in the indicated direction. Takua thought it might be the hut he had previously found the heatstone in, but never got to check; they passed Kopeke on the way there.

"Kopeke! It's me, Takua. This is my friend, Kapura. We are assembling a team. I would like you to be on it—I need your help."

"What am I to do?" he wondered.

"The Toa need our help to defend their only exit as they descend to face the Makuta," Takua answered. "Will you join my party and come with us to the Kini-Nui?"

"Yes," was his reply, placing his ice sculpting tool on a table and joining Takua and Kapura. "I will come."

X X X

Toa Tahu surfed through a Ta-Wahi lava channel, gliding his way westward, away from Ta-Koro and toward the Mangai Volcano. After splitting briefly once more, the Toa team had decided to revisit their respective villages one more time before completing their quest for the masks. In the village of fire, Turaga Vakama had informed him that he must also seek out an object called a Makoki fragment. The piece would serve as a portion of a key that would unlock the entrance to fight Makuta when the Toa were ready.

As he rounded a bend, Tahu reflected upon a story Vakama had told the Ta-Matoran many times. It was the tale of the greatest Matoran Lava Surfer ever, second only to Tahu's skills, himself. The Matoran's name was Lhii, a peculiar Ta-Matoran who wore entirely yellow armor and a Kanohi Pakari. He was said to be the leader of Jala's clan of warriors within the village during his time. However, one day, he perished in a terrible accident while surfing. He was fondly remembered by all Ta-Matoran, as they looked up to his skills and character; they were always willing to hear another tale of Lhii the Lava Surfer, looking up to him on his own level of respect, different from the Turaga or Toa. Reflecting on the tragedy of Lhii reminded Tahu that even the paradise island like this could have fatal consequences. With that moral reminder, he pressed on, leaning into his rock to surf faster.

Soon, the Toa of Fire reached his sacred destination. He directed his surf onto a nearby lava shore before looking upward at the location. Before him was one of many lava lakes in Ta-Wahi. At the center of this one, though, a large rock pillar jutted out of the center of the lava. Its diameter narrowed slightly before widening again to meet with a rocky bridge twenty bios in the air. That bridge extended from the top of the rock spire to the accompanying volcano wall. Not far from Tahu's lava shore was a tall set of stairs leading to a room in the side of the volcano. That room had another exit leading out to the rock precipice over the center of the lava.

This was Ta-Kini, the Fire Temple.

Tahu began to make his way to the steps leading into the side passageway of the large Temple room. As he did, he looked again at the layout. While this was known as a sacred place, he had not been here often. Ta-Koro, and the Ta-Suva within, were mostly where he spent his time when not in the wilds of the island. He had only recently learned from Vakama that while the Kanohi Masks were said to be of the island—gifts from Mata Nui for the Toa—it was the Turaga themselves who had originally possessed and then hid the Makoki fragments; the Turaga held no responsibility for placing the Kanohi, but the Makoki was actually their doing. From Vakama's description, it had been one of the first things recorded and remembered that they did on the island of Mata Nui, over hundreds of years ago. How long the fragments had been in the villages with the elders and how long they had rested in the Temples was not revealed, but it was clear that they certainly had a different origin story than the other important relics on the island.

_Though looking at the size of this place, _Tahu thought, looking around as he ascended the steps, _it's hard to believe the feeble body of Vakama managed to bring the Makoki here. _

His thoughts brought him to the top of the stairs, where he was led into the building of the Fire Temple. Where Ta-Koro made igneous huts and lava streams seem like a heavy and difficult habitat, this place made it look like an art. The Toa of Fire now stood in an octagonal room with two openings—one behind him, and one on the right side of the octagon. The walls rose perfect and straight five bios high. After that, the organization of architecture phased from distinctive shapes into disguised rocks, as the ceiling blended into the natural form of the volcano's. Instead of basic rock to look at through the Temple's room, small lava streams flowed down from holes in the ceiling, the friction between the lava and stone keeping the liquid in contact as it flowed down the dome. At the bottom of the walls, the haphazard streaming lines of lava formed an octagonal ring of magma around the room.

Tahu glanced rightward toward the other doorway, knowing that it led back out into the open of the lava lake. _On the rock spire so prominent and proud must be where the Makoki fragment is! _he reasoned. Then he turned back to examine the room. _Which means Makuta's guardian of it must be here, somewhere… _He gripped his firesword tighter, causing its flames to dance more wildly.

As if in response, the lava moat around the chamber became unsteady. A mound formed in the surface as something stirred below before navigating the lava channel. Tahu's eyes followed the moving mound of lava as it circled to the opposite side of the room from him. Then it sank back flat once more.

With no part of him wanting to hold back, Tahu jumped forward, his arc carrying him over the three-bio-wide moat. Upon landing on the hard center stone, the lava burst forth, showering down over him. The rain of fire and heat flew by him, but did not phase him. He focused instead on the creature emerging from the lava.

The Rahi before him was a Ranama, a giant amphibious Rahi which thrived in the heat of Ta-Wahi, where it swam through the liquid and molten rock and metal as if it were clean water. What really made the Ranama stand out among the ranks of Rahi was that it was one of the few natural predators of the large Nui-Rama. Lurking beneath the molten surface, a hungry Ranama would wait for an unwary Nui-Rama to fly past, then leap forth with an enormous fiery splash to ensnare the insect with its long and sticky tongue. Most Matoran knew better than to approach the hissing, steaming amphibians, which would eat anything they could catch.

Upon seeing the Ranama, Tahu grimaced in contempt. It had been one of the first Rahi he had seen in Ta-Wahi shortly after awakening. At the time, he had been too confused to combat it, and had to make a fast escape. _Some beast made _me _run away! _he thought angrily. Tahu gripped his sword with both hands, now. "Time for a rematch!" he shouted, charging forward.

The red-and-yellow Rahi, too, surged forward at the supposed intruder. Right before charging into him, Tahu swung his sword. The Ranama changed its run into a jump, leaping overhead. Tahu tried to follow up with an upward attack, but was too slow and missed. The Ranama landed behind him and barreled forward again, this time knocking him off his feet from behind.

The landing was so rough Tahu found himself winded. "Oof! Want to play like that, creature? Fine!" Tahu rolled up to his feet and called upon the Mask of Speed. He ran angrily at the Rahi again, this time landing multiple strikes in a second, flailing his sword wildly.

The Ranama croaked in irritation and jumped back. Then it opened its mouth wide and its long, elastic tongue flew out. Tahu, still sped up, ducked to the side in time to see the appendage shoot all the way to the Temple wall, where it stuck to the stone. The creature flexed its tongue, pulling hard on it. Tahu's eyes widened as the solid stone was wrenched free from the wall, softened in the tongue's grip as it approached the creature, and then was swallowed by the beast.

Tahu frowned in surprise. "Alright." The Toa of Fire switched back to his Hau in time to shield the tongue's return attempt on him. _Think, think…of course it has to be another Rahi used to fire. _The tongue struck the shield four more times. It kept coming as Tahu held it off. And yet, he was still losing time—the Ranama started walking closer. Soon, its heat and physical threat would mean he would have to move. _I just need to use my elemental power more. I will show this dim-witted animal who is really the King of Ta-Wahi!_

Tahu let down the shield just as the tongue was retracting. He poured elemental energy into his firesword, causing its sleek metallic shape to be a bulky pulsating one of flame. He pushed himself farther, nearly overwhelming himself. "Chew on this!" he shouted. Gripping the unstable and vibrating sword with both hands, Tahu blasted the largest flame he ever had at the Ranama. The swirling vortex encompassed over half the room, melting away the delicate architecture and softening the stone in a matter of seconds. He couldn't sustain the blast for very long, before keeling over and balancing his hands on his knees, panting. He was so spent he dropped his sword onto the ground next to him. The metal _clanged _against the stone, while the charged fire energy coursing through it began to wear off.

Tahu looked up to see the devastation. The room's structure had warped, punished by the blast and heat of his attack. That the room had existed peacefully unchanged in the side of a volcano, and had just been partially melted by the Toa of Fire within a second stood testament to his awesome powers. _Something my enemy has just found out, _he thought proudly. He bent to pick up his blade before standing straight again. He walked over to the side of the octagon with the exit leading back out to the overlook of the lava lake, where the Makoki fragment would be.

Before he reached the moat to cross it, Tahu was shocked to feel the Ranama's tongue slip around his torso and jerk him backward, colliding with the wall. It slithered back into the mouth of the Rahi as the Toa of Fire pushed himself up once again. "You're still here!?" he raged. "But I gave you so much of my power! How—?"

The Ranama turned and jumped back into the moat, where it began swimming around before the surface sank and remained calm once again. "The moat," Tahu said, beyond frustrated. "You simply hid away, you coward!" Now he was turning, trying to anticipate from which direction the hunter would come next. "You would rather run and strike than face—" He stopped short. _Maybe I could learn something from it, _he realized. _Perhaps, in this case, the best offense is not force, but planning. _

This time, Tahu assessed the situation more thoroughly. He had nearly depleted his elemental powers from his last attack, but he still had some. "Though, with this creature, they aren't doing much good, anyway," he muttered. That left not attacking the Ranama, but attacking its strategy.

Tahu instinctively looked at the ceiling. "My fire power is limited, but thanks to my battles across the island of Mata Nui…" He changed masks to one from his Noble set, the Kanohi Matatu. "…that won't be an issue!" He pointed his firesword at the ceiling, focusing his elemental power into a small and more controlled beam which sliced through the hanging rocks. At the same time, he used the mask's powers of weakened telekinesis to move their fall directly over the lava moat.

In a short time, he had made two piles of rocks on opposite sides of the lava, effectively caging in the Ranama on one side. It showed its swim in the lava as tried to circle the room. Encouraged, Tahu continued the procedure, being sure to dodge the beast should it charge or lash out at him.

When the final stone settled, the lava moat was so buried; the Ranama could not re-enter the molten material. The Rahi charged again at Tahu, but he jumped out of the way. The creature tried to use its tongue to remove the rocks, but when it did, Tahu was ready. He swung his sword at the lengthy appendage, making a large wound.

The creature reared and writhed in pain, screeching an awful cry. Taking advantage of its stun, Tahu finished the fight by jumping into the air, spinning around, and landing a well-placed kick on the Rahi, aided by his Mask of Strength. The blow sent the Ranama out the second doorway, onto the rock spire.

The Toa of Fire followed, flourishing his sword by spinning it in one hand before catching it with both. "Haha!" he exclaimed. "Do you wish to continue this fight out here, beast?" Obviously, it had received its full share. The Ranama turned away from Tahu and dove way down below, where it landed with a sizzling splash in the lava lake.

Tahu smiled. He put away his weapon and walked out to the edge of the open rocky catwalk. In a small concave hemisphere at the end of the path rested the Makoki fragment. Picking it up, he took it with him through the battle-worn chamber of Ta-Kini to regroup with the Toa once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kopeke, Kapura, and Takua took the cable car back down to Ta-Koro. From there, they took the main path through the jungle of Le-Wahi headed to Le-Koro. Upon arrival, they met one of the villagers.

"Oh—hello," he greeted them. Takua recognized him as Tamaru, the Le-Matoran navigator he had encountered on his first visit to Le-Koro. "Matau Singer and Kongu Pilot, uptree they are. Rama-swarm threatens and all good Le-Matoran fly defense. Highbranch home locked and protected. Downtree guard am I, set here because…I fly not."

Takua glanced over at the tree area he had used to ascend to village. The entrance was blocked due to the late Rahi attack. He assumed Tamaru had a way of communicating uptree to his comrades should he need to go into the village, but why bother the extra work to look for another team member? With no way up to the top of the tree, he had a much simpler option before him. "Tamaru, I might have a job for you," he said. He went on to explain the prophecy, his task at hand, and their goal. When he finished he invited, "Will you join our Company?"

"I feel I will do much better work with you and your happy-team! Join I will!" he replied eagerly. "Highbranch home safely guarded, no Rahi approach through brush, only from sky! I am high-fly Vinesman and deepwood Wayfinder! Of great help to you can I be!"

Following Tamaru's acceptance, the four Matoran then took the Onu-Le-Koro highway on to Onu-Koro to speak with Turaga Whenua.

X X X

Lewa pushed his way through two large jungle leaves, arriving at the location of Le-Kini, the Temple of Air. "Run-in, stone-snatch, run-out," he smiled. He knew it wouldn't be that easy, but he had to at least start on a positive note—otherwise things would just go downhill faster. He had been to this remote place a few times, as a sort of outpost in the jungle, far to the northeast of Le-Koro. It reminded him of his people, and he would occasionally come here to enjoy the jungle peace near this spot.

Approaching the Temple, Lewa appreciated the craftsmanship. After all, Matau told him it was the elderly Turaga who built these Temples. The Kini-Nui, on the other hand, where the Toa first met, was not a creation of the Matoran or Turaga—it was here before even they were, Matau had informed. The six Turaga had used its qualities and emulated six smaller versions in each Wahi. Lewa wasn't sure exactly what the Temples' initial purpose was, but whatever it was, the Makoki fragments were housed there now.

Le-Kini's core appearance somewhat resembled a modern Matoran hut in Le-Koro through its size, color, and exterior dome-like shape; it differed in that it was several times larger and had a regal and ornate entrance. The Temple featured a small stairway leading upward into the main sunchamber. Two tall rectangular columns with a Kanohi Miru carved on each front stood on either side of the bottom step.

Lewa entered the Kini, with his air axe held up and at the ready. Inside, the canopy's leaking light drifted in through a window on each of the five walls. The straw and brick construction material was covered with overgrown vines and moss, giving a full mid-to-dark green color nearly everywhere in the room, seeming to even hover in the air.

Lewa looked around the room, then took to the air using his Kanohi Miru and powers of the wind. _I'd better cloud-sneak so whatever is hiding doesn't—_

RAAAAAWWWR!

The growling rumble was so loud his focus was shortly broken, causing his ascent to falter. He looked below him to the temple floor, where a large Rahi was suddenly prowling about. It was mostly yellow and orange in appearance, with silver detailing on some of its mechanical components. Lewa knew exactly what it was—one of the biggest predators in the entire region of Le-Wahi. "An Ash Bear," Lewa recognized.

Ash Bears were at least two to three times larger than a Matoran, and were extremely powerful when it came to physical strength. They possessed large jaws and incredibly sharp, deadly claws, which could be used as effective fighting or hunting weapons. Oddly enough, they were mostly peaceful to the Matoran and coexisting Rahi unless their territory was threatened.

"So then what is this mad-girl roaring about?" Lewa wondered, carefully maneuvering his levitation pattern to stay away from its jumping and clawing. "Is this now its home, and I just rude-barged? A bit strange-odd place for a she-bear…"

The prowling predator below paced the pentagon-patterned place. It obviously wasn't pleased with the Toa of Air's intrusion. Unluckily for him, the Le-Kini roof was only a few bios high, meaning his evasiveness would have to rely on moving around the room rather than floating out of reach. Lewa levitated over toward one of the walls, trying to back into a corner to get a strategic view of the Air Temple and his foe. He had underestimated the speed of the large Rahi, though, as it charged forward and jumped upward, using the window's ledge as a footstool to jump higher. The Ash Bear swiped at Lewa in the air, barely missing him.

"Oo!" he exclaimed as he lifted his legs out of the way. "Hey!" Lewa touched down on the opposite side of the Air Temple, facing the bear. It had already turned to face him and begin running again. Lewa activated his elemental power, creating a cyclone inside the room. The age old rocks and small plants were tossed about, but the heavy and powerful Rahi wasn't taken off its feet.

Trying again, Lewa swung his axe one way, then flung his other arm in the opposite direction. The resulting elemental winds created a strong crosswinds, battering the Rahi one way before coming again from the other side. The first gust made it lose its footing, and the second knocked it onto its feet before it could recover. "There, take that!" Lewa said.

The Ash Bear got back up, not surprisingly. _It'll take a lot more to defeat this Rahi, _Lewa reasoned. He considered using his Mask of Strength, but that might just make him match the bear's strength, not overpower it. And there were also the claws… "Then we try quick-speed," Lewa mumbled.

Switching to his Kanohi Kakama, Lewa charged toward the Rahi. It roared and batted a paw at him but missed. Lewa ran around, striking with his axe, only to have it glance harmlessly off the Rahi's protective metallic hide. The Rahi, which had been trying to follow Lewa in the same circular path, changed directions, landing a strong blow on the Toa. Lewa flew back into the junction of two of the Kini walls, rubbing his head and clearing his eyes.

"I need to think-plan again…I have the second-weak masks," Lewa remembered, thinking back to his secondary set of Kanohi Masks, the Noble masks. That set of Kanohi possessed weaker yet still useful powers, and matched those that the Turaga wore. Lewa thought through those powers as well. He ruled out Translation and Night Vision. "Then we work-guess through the other-many," he said, in his usual chipper tone.

Lewa called upon his Noble Kanohi Huna, allowing his armored hues to fade and become glassy and clear in appearance. Only a faded outline and some of his more distinguishing features could still be seen, but that was only in the right amount of sunlight coming through the Temple of Air's windows.

The bear growled and ran toward the Toa. He dodged in time, while the Rahi came to a sliding stop. It turned back around and looked left and right for Lewa. The Toa then called upon his Noble Matatu. He faded back into view, but before the Ash Bear could attack again, he telekinetically lifted the bear's paws into a standing position. The stance wasn't new or surprising to the Rahi, but the fact that its forearms were held in the air, unmoving, was. The mask wasn't strong enough to lift the entire large creature, but it was still effectively stopped.

Lewa was standing with his axe sheathed and his hands outstretched toward the Rahi, both of them surrounded by a pulsing purple glow, similar to the glow that now surrounded the affected parts of his enemy. _No, not my enemy, _he realized. _Just nature-world. _

"I am heart-brother, of deep-wood," Lewa said clearly, as he started walking closer, decreasing the distance between the two. "Le-Koro is my home-place, but your home-place is Le-Wahi. We are neighbors." Lewa spoke calmly. He gently lowered the bear onto its front arms, though he still kept a small psionic barrier between himself and the Rahi, ready to hinder another attack. "You are sister-bear," Lewa said. "We help."

The Ash Bear in front of him blinked and then gently swayed its head back and forth. Lewa released the defense and changed back to his Miru. He and Gali especially—and even Onua, to an extent—all benefited from natural connections with the surrounding world through their elements or environments. He knew the jungle creatures. He and this bear had just settled their differences.

Lewa pet the side hide of the bear, causing it to growl lowly, but peaceably. "You growl a lot," Lewa smiled. "We must give you a memorable and worthy name-title. I will call and know-see you as…Graalok." He smiled broadly and faced the Rahi head-on. "Graalok," he repeated. "You are Graalok."

The bear rumbled again before leaving Le-Kini. Lewa didn't try to stop her. He knew he would recognize her again when they next met. He turned to the back of the Temple of Air, where a doorway led to a smaller room. The smaller room was simply a smaller scale of the main chamber—five-sided, with one window in each wall. Crawling up and down the corner between the two back walls, was a wall of vines and plant growth. A swing of Lewa's jungle axe revealed the Makoki fragment entangled within the plants. With his prize in hand, he then turned to leave the peaceful site of Le-Kini.

X X X

"I have been expecting you, friend," Whenua greeted them as they entered the Earth elder's home. "You are here to find Matoran that might join your quest. It is difficult to lend men, since the Rahi have been massing underground, and will attack us at any moment…but we, as the other villages have done, must do our duty to keep our unity."

"Who would you lend us, Turaga?" Kapura asked.

Whenua didn't have to think long. "Onepu is brave and strong, and would be the best choice. But he and his Ussalry regiments are needed to defend the caves against the coming war with Rahi. Taipu, instead, should go. He is not, perhaps, the brightest lightstone in Onu-Koro, but his strength is equaled only by his heart. With all the work that goes on here, it is dangerous to let any go with you—let alone our strongest digger. But Taipu has spoken of nothing but you and adventure since his visit to Le-Koro, and so I feel it would be wrong to keep him here; you may take Taipu. He is in the Great Mine, hard at work, as usual."

The group left and found the Matoran called Taipu exactly as Whenua had said. Upon seeing him, Takua couldn't help but think, _Well, Taipu is here like Whenua said, but I would not say he is "hard at work"…his mind most certainly does seem to be elsewhere. _

"It's you!" exclaimed Taipu when he saw Takua, and his approaching companions. "Are we to go on another adventure together? I would like that very much. Mata Nui is truly a wondrous place. I should like to see more of it!"

"Taipu, I have just the thing for you," Takua began. "We are going to a place of battle in a group of one Matoran from each Koro. These are my friends—Kapura, Tamaru, and Kopeke. We must aid the Toa by defending them from Rahi while they deal with bigger struggles at the Kini-Nui. Will you join our Company?"

Taipu could barely contain his excitement. "Yes, of course I will join you! I'll use my strength and tools to serve the Toa and Mata Nui."

"Good to have you with us, friend," Takua smiled.

With Taipu's addition, the group exited the Great Mine and Onu-Wahi entirely, heading to the neighboring region, Po-Wahi, to speak with Turaga Onewa.

X X X

Onua dropped down from a ledge, landing with a small grunt two and a half bios lower. Standing straight from his landing, he looked around before moving forward further into the Earth Temple.

After Kopaka rescued two Matoran from a Rahi in Ko-Wahi during his search for Kanohi, the Ice Toa had received information from his Turaga that the six Toa must each find a fragment of a key that would lead to Makuta's lair at the proper time. Kopaka shared this with the rest of the Toa when they briefly regrouped, where they decided to depart to each one's village to discuss the matter with their own elders. Then, with information more specific to each portion, they could seek out the Makoki pieces and rendezvous.

Now, Onua was coming upon the site of Onu-Kini. He had already taken one long tunnel to get even to this outer chamber, but at the center of this underground dome was a large triangle-based pyramid—the inner chamber of the actual temple. The soil in this area was surprisingly soft and granular for an underground cave, as well as flat and undisturbed.

"I suppose the Matoran leave this place to be, it is so important," Onua murmured. He put his hand on one of the slanted sides of the central pyramid, which seemed to be made out of protodermis and earth compacted together. The tall structure measured a good ten to fifteen bios high, with each side of its base face several long. The rigid-lined geometry looked out of place among the domed appearance of Onu-Wahi's caves and the design of Matoran huts in Onu-Koro, giving the edifice an attitude of regal superiority.

Onua circled the strange structure, thoughtfully studying its exterior. On one face was a small opening; he had to crouch down to in order to enter the pyramid. On the other side, when he stood up, he rose into a stringy and sticky thread-like material. Feeling it on his shoulders, he instinctively moved forward to exit the strange substance, only to feel his mask get caught in more of it.

Swiping his claws at the strings, Onua frowned. _A giant web… _he thought. _It would be naive to hope its maker is no longer here. _Onua's hearing picked up a shifting, scuttling sound coming from above. He looked up toward the convergent point of the pyramid's interior, his keen eyes piercing the darkness.

He didn't like what he saw.

It was a Fikou-Nui, a much larger version of the common Fikou spiders. Its long hairy legs moved fast and together, spinning the arachnid to descend one of the pyramid walls. The only lighting in the building were two dimly colored green lightstones, on separate walls. The Rahi chose to descend the wall that was not lit. The black darkness hid its body, though the legs of the beast could still be seen gripping nearby surfaces.

Onua jumped to the side as the creature landed where he had been. He landed in another portion of webbing to the side, hastily using his claws to free himself. The spider eyed him, over and over. Interestingly enough, it didn't seem to be wearing an infected Kanohi.

"Then we will find another way to defeat you," Onua told himself. Dodging an attack from two of its legs, he brought forth his knowledge about the smaller versions of this Rahi.

He knew that Fikou were most often seen in the vicinity of Le-Koro (though they also thrived in the dark tunnels of Onu-Wahi), and the Le-Matoran had to always be on guard when swinging through the trees due to the danger posed by the spiders. Fikou were dangerous when threatened, no matter their size, due to their bite. They were also known for their specific chirping noise and subsequent tunneling underground. In tight quarters, they would weave strong, intricate webs to ensnare prey. In areas without webs, they would simply hide and suddenly jump out.

"Looks like this one's already got its web ready," Onua muttered, clawing his way through another weaving as he dodged a lunging bite. He turned around and raised his arms, causing a pillar of earth to rise from the ground. It shot up underneath the Fikou-Nui, carrying it into the darkness of the pyramid's ceiling. There was a _thud_ as the column touched the top, but Onua doubted that was the the end of the fight.

He was right. The spider came climbing down the pillar, spiralling as it ran, ready to rush at the Toa again. With a cry of shock, he was roughly hit back against the wall of the structure. Onua looked up just in time to see one leg of the Fikou-Nui rushing at him. He pulled his right shoulder off to his left, out of the way. The appendage pierced the strong earthen wall, but was temporarily stuck after that.

Wishing to waste no time, Onua didn't pause to taunt the beast. He grabbed onto the large, hairy spider leg, flipped himself on top of it, then jumped away as it pulled it free of the wall. Rumbling vibrations in the floor told Onua the Rahi was coming for him again. As he spun to face it, he swung his arms sideways this time, creating a physical wave of earth between him and the predator.

The Fikou-Nui screeched in irritation as the earthen wall changed from a curved face to a portion of a sphere, keeping it from its target. Lifting its front two legs high, it crushed the earthen semi-dome. In the dim light of two green lightstones, even its eyes had trouble locating the black and grey Toa in the rubble.

That was when Onua dropped from above. He released his claws from the pyramid wall a few bios above the Rahi. As he did so, he kicked off with his legs, propelling him at great speed downward. Creating elemental earth around both claws, Onua triggered his Kanohi Pakari for maximum effect.

Spinning twice through the air, Onua's devastating momentum, strength, and hardness slammed the central mass of the the Fikou-Nui into Onu-Kini's floor, even making a small crater. "Surprise!" he yelled, continuing the attack. With his mask still triggered, he grabbed the Rahi by two of its legs, heaved it into the air over his head, and threw it back into the ground again.

Dazed, but determined, the giant, dark-colored spider stumbled backward into the recesses of the Earth Temple, trying to hide. Even its glowing eyes turned a dimmer shade. Onua countered by changing to his Noble Kanohi Ruru, and tracking it with the mask's powers of night vision. It huddled into a corner where it lashed out with another leg.

Onua dodged the attack, but again found his leg in another collection of webbing. As he struggled to get free, the Fikou-Nui was back on its prowl again. "What is it going to take to deter you?" Onua wondered aloud. "Do you really like your home so much?" He looked around. "Then you will have to find a new one."

Concentrating on the earth within the structure's composition, Onua bent it out of shape, condensing it into a mass of dirt and soil in the main chamber. The lightstones fell to the ground, along with the bits of protodermis that had once resided in the mixture. Webbing from the Fikou-Nui fell away, too. Webbing that had taken time to build. Bending the earth to follow his whim, Onua then dispersed the mass to the far reaches of the outer chamber, dispelling the energy.

"Your home is no more," he called to the creature. "Go and find a new one!"

The Rahi came closer, still angered by the pest that entered in the first place. But in this new, better lit area, with more space…it liked the fighting in tight quarters, in its home. Onua waited just another moment before the large arachnid turned and scuttled into one of the side caves. Only then did he relax.

With a sigh of relief, the Toa of Earth walked back to the center of Onu-Kini. He switched to his Kanohi Ruru once again to help search for the Makoki fragment that was supposedly in the area. Interestingly, he found it wrapped up against one of the two green lightstones that had fallen—it had been embedded in the wall, too.

Onua changed his gaze to the other odd-colored lightstone, seeing that it, too, had something else wrapped to it. "Now that's odd," he said, picking it up. He immediately recognized it as a Vuata Maca Crystal, the kind that were used in conjunction with the Vuata Maca Trees to power the villages. They weren't rare, especially not in Onu-Wahi, but they weren't commonly seen around this area—not in or close to Onu-Kini.

"I wonder what you were doing here?" he asked. He looked back the way the Fikou-Nui had gone. _Was it using this Crystal as a source of nourishment? _he thought. He hadn't seen any remains of prey. _Even for a Rahi that size, if the Crystal was strong enough, that would be possible. _

Glancing back down at the Makoki fragment in his clawed hand, he decided he'd better consider the uneasy implications on the way back to the other Toa. It seemed likely that very soon, they would have bigger things to worry about.

X X X

"Hello again, Chronicler," Onewa greeted them. Takua, Kopeke, and Tamaru, all filed into the Stone Turaga's dwelling, while Kapura and Taipu waited outside; they couldn't all fit, and Kapura was used to the heat shown in the desert from living next to lava and Taipu was too happy to care. "It seems that dark times have fallen again across my village," Onewa said. "Nui-Jaga, and worse, are massing in the deserts outside town. I fear that even the great skill of our stone-workers cannot fashion walls high enough to defend us. But we must try."

"Turaga—" Takua began, but Onewa held up a hand.

"I have heard of your mission," he said. "These are trying times, and it is hard to part with even my least able craftsmen, but nonetheless I know of the importance of your task. Huki I would send, but he is still recovering from his illness, and he is sorely needed here besides. So instead take my left hand Matoran, Hafu. Hafu is very proud, and does not always listen to wise counsel, but his digging and stone-craft are matched by none in Po-Koro. Doubtless he is out in the desert, caring for the waysigns on the road, and seeing that no harm comes to his masterworks. May Mata Nui bless you all."

The Matoran Company left Onewa, led by Takua to the place where he had seen Hafu carving before. He was not far from that area, indeed caring for the waysigns, but heard the sound of multiple feet approaching and turned. "I'm not giving any carving lessons today," he said. "Don't you know there are Rahi about? If you want to see my artwork, you should do so in Po-Koro. It is safer there, although I do not know for how long. Please don't bother me. I have to finish my masterpiece before the Rahi arrive."

"Hafu, it is me, Takua."

Hafu raised his hammer to strike again, but stopped and then lowered his chisel and tool. "Takua? Sorry—I didn't recognize you." The Po-Matoran turned to face Takua, visibly shocked that there were several other Matoran following along. "What are you doing here?"

Again, Takua explained the mission of the Alliance, the battles of the villages, the battle the Toa would be having, their role in it, and Onewa's recommendation.

"So, you have need of my great skills, and Onewa recommended me," Hafu boasted. "Who am I to deny fame and glory, even if I do not last to see it? I will join your Company."

With that settled, the six Matoran set off to travel southeast along the coast of the island of Mata Nui, to arrive at the village of Ga-Koro. There, they would speak with the last Turaga—the Turaga of Water, Nokama.


	4. Chapter 4

Gali swam forward, feeling the pressure increase as she pushed herself deeper. A Matoran's capabilities would have given by now, even one with the advanced swimming of a Ga-Matoran. The other Toa might even have trouble against the crushing weight of the surrounding fluid. The Kanohi Kaukau allowed the wearer to breathe underwater, but it did nothing to ease the temperatures or pressures one might face. Only Gali, as the Toa of Water, was naturally immune to the physical effect, an ever-present courtesy of her elemental power.

Her thoughts of Tahu's burning of the tree and area were being washed away by the waters, though she couldn't completely force them from her mind. _His land of Ta-Wahi doesn't have the diversity and life that Ga-Wahi and Le-Wahi do. He needs to learn that actions have consequences—he can't just do what he wants! _

The sound of water passing her ears along with her stride was familiar, and the water all around her felt like the warm embrace of home after a long day. She had travelled several kios north of Ga-Koro, and even swam across the entirety of Naho Bay. Now, bordering between Ga-Wahi and Po-Wahi, she was deep underwater, between the southernmost portion of the desert and Mata Nui's largest eastern islet—Dume Rock.

Usually one would have to go far out to sea in order to reach this level of open water. The nature of Mata Nui's beaches offered only a few drop-offs to great depths, but the chasm between the eastern desert beach and Dume Rock was one of those exceptions. There were other places, of course—inland lakes, other water pits just in the ocean, or underwater cliffs—but even their underwater landscapes couldn't make them similar to this location. It was the home of Ga-Kini.

Gali paused her stride for a moment to take in the beauty of the sight before her. On one side, the wall of Mata Nui's dropoff plunged downward, ending in an underwater bridge protruding outward. That rocky structure stretched out to, but did not touch, the sheer face of Dume Rock. The bridge stopped halfway in between the two faces, and at its end, were four large pillars. Each had a square base, with angled sides ending in points that converged to the center of the pillars.

Gali was still at least fifteen bios above the Water Temple, though the bright sun above Mata Nui managed to shine down even this far. She let her form return to an upright position and called upon the waters to help move her lower, causing her to simply sink controllably to her destination.

When she drifted past the tops of the pillars, she felt a ripple of motion in the waters off to her left. She quickly turned to face the direction, but saw nothing—the sunlight only reached so far. Glancing down at her continuing descent, her eyes widened in surprise. Gali paddled her way around one of the pillars, just when a shark barreled at her. Its first charge missed, but it continued to swim after her.

This aquatic Rahi was also known as a Takea Shark. They were natural underwater predators, attacking and feeding viciously upon weaker Rahi. Takea were natural enemies of Tarakava, although the sharks considered anything in the water an enemy, sometimes even other Takea. Dubbed the 'King of Sharks,' just the rumor of a Takea in the water was enough to send Ga-Matoran scrambling to shore…and for good reason.

Gali swam desperately, looping arcs through and around the four pillars, away from Ga-Kini and then back. The Takea didn't give up, gliding quickly through the water. _This creature's agility is greater than the Tarakava I deceived before, _Gali thought to herself, bending around yet another pillar. _Then let's show this King of Sharks who is the Queen of the Ocean. _

Gali stopped her high-speed dart and turned around the face the shark. Raising her arms, she beckoned the waters around her to rush forward. The immense current slammed into the shark, sending it tumbling end over end as its fins flailed to right its aerodynamic form. Gali didn't let up. When the current subsided, she called for a water cyclone, which swirled around the shark. Concentrating on the spiralling forces within the attack, Gali bent them to then push the shark further to the surface and away from her.

_There, _she thought, swimming back to Ga-Kini's pillars. _Now we can find that Makoki. _She reached the temple, but didn't land. She instead hovered around the structure, glancing at the pillars and their center—the most likely place she expected to find the stone fragment.

Gali found her eyes straining, even with the marine visor attached to her Kaukau. _My mask, _she realized. _That's it. It's a risky move, but it would also mean leaving this place sooner… _She made up her mind. Gali took a deep breath and changed masks, from her Kanohi Kaukau to her Noble Kanohi Ruru. Even the weakened form of the mask helped in this environment—images were sharper and brighter, thanks to the powers of improved acuteness and night vision.

Being a Toa, and a Toa of Water on top of that, Gali's lungs were naturally suited for aquatic activity. Still, she knew she would have to be fast—she couldn't reach the surface on the air she had, alone. Gali's eyes began darting faster, searching the intricate structure of Ga-Kini. _There! _she told herself, spying a crystal glowing in the darkness. It wasn't in or by the pillars, but on the bridge leading out from the island's dropoff, two bios from the pillars.

Gali swam toward it, reaching out. When her hook weapon came to it, though, it wouldn't budge. Getting closer also revealed that the crystal was not a Makoki fragment. It shimmered with energy in a way normal stone would not. _A Vuata Maca Crystal? _she thought, perplexed. _What is that doing down here? _

She couldn't wait any longer—Gali needed fresh air. She hastily switched masks back to her Great Kaukau, inhaling deeply. Though her vision was less acute once again, the mask's integrated visor allowed her to see a shadow blocking some of the refracting light from above. Looking in that direction, she saw the Takea swimming back after her.

Gali reacted by instinct, pulling a current from the side to push her roughly out of the way. The shark's teeth slashed through the water as the force moved Gali away. Her lack of planning was felt when she bumped into one of Ga-Kini's pillars, however. Rubbing where her arm hit, she tracked where the shark had swam, watching it circle back around the Water Temple.

_Currents, waves, and force is what it's used to dealing with, _Gali realized. _I'm going to have to give it something new…something it hasn't seen. _Flexing her hurt arm to prepare it, Gali put away her hooks and reached out with her hands. This time, she wouldn't be moving the water, she'd be controlling it in a new kind of way.

The Takea shark was barreling toward her again in a charge. She tried to ignore it, concentrating instead on the volume of water shortly in front of her. She grasped it, feeling deep into its substance, each molecule. Once Gali "felt" the water and knew she controlled it, she willed it to suddenly increase in pressure. She timed it right when the Takea entered that portion, surprising it with a crushing pressure it would normally feel kios deeper. The sudden feeling of entrapment caused it to abruptly halt. Before it could regain its bearings and attack again, Gali did the opposite, drastically decreasing the pressure by removing water from its surroundings. This caused the Rahi to flounder in confused pain even more, turning back and forth, shaking its open mouth in the water.

As it swam back and forth in the changing pressure sphere Gali created and continued, her eyes caught sight of something fastened to the Rahi. It was a crude saddle-like belt tied around the bulk of the shark. _The Makoki! _she realized. With one hand, she changed the dynamic pressure sphere of water into a vertical underwater cyclone. That kept the shark spinning in the proper position. Then, with her free hand, she pulled out one of her hooks and sent it shooting through the water, powered by a controlled jet. The weapon sliced through the saddle, allowing it gently float toward Ga-Kini.

Gali cancelled the cyclone and sped after the belt. She grabbed it with her hook to find that it did indeed contain the Makoki fragment. Ready to leave the area, she slung the belt over her shoulder and sped back to the surface, leaving the Water Temple and a very dizzy shark behind.

X X X

"Greetings, Takua," Nokama said when she saw the Chronicler's Company. "It is nice to see you, though trouble often walks alongside you. Even now, the waters are filled with horrible Rahi, bent on our destruction. I confess I have anticipated your arrival. Kotu and Maku are very dear to me as aides, so I am sorry to send them with you on such a dangerous mission to help the Toa. It is harder even to choose which one I would rather see go."

"I know Turaga," Takua said. "Thank you for lending me either, at all."

Nokama paced in thought. She had a lot on her mind as far as protecting the Matoran. "Kotu, I think, needs to stay here with me and maintain the village's defense. So it is Maku, my right-hand Matoran, which you should take. She has been told to stay in her hut until now, and her draw to Huki and to adventure has made it a hard punishment. I fear her cheer at being allowed to go outside will blind her to the dangers of your task. Yet, she is skilled with boats, and her agility and acrobatic training makes her a valuable warrior."

"Maku and I are already good friends," Takua said. "That should work well."

Nokama nodded. "Very well. The way to the Kini-Nui lies behind the waterfall near our village. It is likely that Maku can find a boat to get through the falls. You will find her in her hut."

Takua thanked Nokama and bid her goodbye. Then he led the group of Matoran through Ga-Koro to Maku's hut, though the others stayed outside upon arriving.

"Hello, Chronicler!" Maku said. "I want to say thank you again for helping Huki become well. I mean…that is, I'm sure the Po-Matoran are glad to have him back. I wish Nokama would let me go visit him, but the Rahi are going to attack again, and everyone is building barricades around the village."

"Well, this might be your chance to get back out," Takua said with a grin. "I am gathering a group of Matoran to help aid the Toa as they go and fight the Makuta. We will fight against Rahi and protect their escape. Nokama has recommended you to come with us."

"Yes, I will come with you!" Maku replied. "It will be good to go out on adventures again! Thank you for inviting me. Where do we go now?"

Takua stood up straight, ready to move on to the next step. "Kini-Nui. Nokama said there was a way to get there behind a waterfall?"

"Sure is," Maku replied, already leading the way. "Follow me."

X X X

Exiting the close space of the canyon walls, Pohatu stepped out into the bright sun once again. He had to duck under the scraggly branches of one of the few protruding plants that managed to survive, growing out of the canyon wall overhead. Nearly five bios in front of him, a stone arch stood out against the empty, dry landscape.

The Toa of Stone was now several kios east of where he had originally landed on the island of Mata Nui, when he first emerged from his canister. The rocky expanse of canyon and plateau before him was mostly flat, punctuated by occasional formations and even rarer monoliths. One such figure was far off in the distance to the north, toward Leva Bay. It stood nearly half a kio high, its walls rough with cracks hewn over time. Two minor pillars of rock stretched to the sky on two of its flanks, framing a contrast of its enormous size. But even its appreciable grandeur was not Pohatu's destination. Instead, he continued onward, through the archway.

The desert dust created a gentle haze across the distant horizon, but even still Pohatu could see for kios in every direction before him. Shielding his eyes with his gauntlet, he squinted in the blinding sunlight to see a much smaller grouping of stones, roughly Toa-sized, positioned further east of the monolith. According to the instructions he had been given by Turaga Onewa, that was the place he was seeking—Po-Kini. He had been told that a piece of the Makoki Stone, the key that would open the way to Makuta, was kept there.

Pohatu was journeying to the Stone Temple much as the other Toa had gone to their respective sites. He prided himself on being an optimist, but even he was unable to convince himself that such an important artifact would be left undefended by Makuta's Rahi. That meant he would find the Makoki Stone there, along with whatever guardian it might have. He tried not to think about what kind of creature could station itself in such a remote place for so many centuries.

"Well, whatever it is, I can't let the other Toa have all the fun and heroics," he reminded himself.

The smooth path from the stone arch lead only ten more bios forward before arriving at the grouping of stones. Three of them stood up from the ground, reaching just over his height. Positioned between each was a moderate-sized pit, more like an unnatural bowl in the ground. The resulting pattern of stone towers and pits created a large hexagon shape in the surrounding area.

Pohatu looked around. "Alright, then. Where are you hiding, my little stone?" he asked with a laugh. He moved closer to one of the divets in the ground, peering into the edge. The walls of the crater were lined with cracks, pointing in toward the center. The stone bore a darker shade of grey than the medium and light grey of Po-Wahi's normal surface.

Seeing nothing that led him to the Makoki, Pohatu turned right. He looked up at the pillar as he approached it, shielding his eyes again until the bright sun hid behind the pinnacle. It stood apart from the other constructions of the Matoran and Turaga. Most homes, buildings, and walls were built by conglomerating desert material together, resulting in a rough texture. Other buildings (and natural formations) were typically several rocks visibly attached together. This pillar, though, was one rock, through and through. It hadn't been carved to look like this—not with any conventional Matoran tool, anyway; it was also unlikely to find a rock like this in nature.

"I know Onewa planted and built Po-Kini," Pohatu muttered, "but where'd you come from? The Turaga might have _built _this, but where did they find the material?"

The Toa's musings were interrupted by a tremor. Pohatu felt the ground rumble a second time through the feet additions on his boots. Then he heard a growl. He hated that growl; he knew it well. Every Po-Matoran did. The low roar of the Spiny Stone Ape always sent a shiver up his spine, and for good reason. The large spines protruding from its back bristled as Pohatu turned around and found himself face-to-face with the creature (or rather, face-to-knee with it). The enormous Rahi stood twice as tall as any Toa, and was several times wider.

The Rahi was covered in a mottled brown and gray hide, and strong arms and legs allowed it to climb quickly. Sharp claws and a sword-like tail were its main tools for attack and defense. The strong spines along its back made it practically impenetrable to any attack from any angle other than from underneath.

Pohatu looked up at the versatile and intelligent Rahi. "Hello, there," he said.

The Ape responded by raising its claws and bringing them down, decimating the area Pohatu _used _to be standing in. The light from his Kanohi Kakama faded when he came to a stop behind the beast. "I'm looking for a stone," he said, creating one using his elemental powers. "Maybe you've seen it!?" he yelled, kicking the boulder with his feet-mounted Toa tools.

The stone collided with the Ape's shoulder, giving a slight twitch upon impact. This time, the Ape gave a hearty roar and turned to charge at Pohatu again. The creature showed no sign of injury—apparently, the blow had only angered it.

Though the Rahi was not particularly speedy, Pohatu misjudged the reach of its claws, and nearly got swiped into one of the tall stone pillars when the Ape stretched out a powerful arm and swung at him. Pohatu leaped out of the way just in time, only to see that the Rahi had channeled its momentum from the swipe into a spin attack. He backflipped away from the pillar right before the beast's wicked tail spike crashed into the polished stone, sending a large crack through it.

"Huh-UH!" Pohatu grunted, landing in a somersault. "Now see what you've done, Rahi? I'm talking like Lewa, now!" Pohatu created two more boulders, kicking the first and controlling the other to fly forward.

The Spiny Stone Ape had once again turned and charged at Pohatu. It didn't even react to the first boulder—it took it nearly head on without so much as a flinch this time. The second boulder, just as heavy as the first, was simply caught by the Rahi. It managed to stop the Rahi's charge, but that was all, before it was then flung back just as fast.

Pohatu's eyes widened at the incoming projectile. Even his Great Mask of Speed wasn't his first thought, there. Luckily for him, his thoughts were faster than his body was, which summoned his Kanohi Hau to generate a protective shield. The rock smashed into it, but broke into several smaller pieces. Pohatu sighed a small breath of relief. "Well, at least all these masks are coming in handy after the work we put in for them…" he noted, changing back to his Kakama. He ducked behind one of the stone pillars for shelter as he weighed his options. "Okay, so throwing rocks at it is no good…I need to go about this another way."

The stone pillar was suddenly being lifted up into the air over Pohatu. He looked up to see the Rahi lifting it skyward, pointing its blunt, rounded edge downward, just as intimidating as any sword or spear. It brought the massive object down toward him, but he was ready to meet it.

Changing masks to his Kanohi Pakari and charging his feet additions with elemental power, he jumped upward, spinning through the air as he did. He kicked the point of the pillar as the Rahi brought it down. The combined power of his Mask of Strength and the stone-shattering power charged in his foot allowed him to cleave straight through the pillar, fragmenting it even as the Rahi held it. His jump was so strong it carried him even to land a strong upward kick to the Rahi's head.

Pohatu's arc carried him over the threatening spines on the Rahi's back. Quickly switching masks again to his Kanohi Miru, he changed his trajectory to avoid being hurt while landing temporarily on part of the smooth back of the Stone Ape. Then he jumped off, flipping during his descent. Pohatu landed roughly with a hand on the ground to steady himself. Behind him, even the Spiny Stone Ape stumbled a few paces from a critical blow like that.

The Toa of Stone spun around to keep his eyes on his target. He found his attention drawn to the waving spines in the air—the ones he had used to steady his landing on its back, and the ones he had to watch out for. Glancing at the three spherical pits that surrounded Po-Kini, he formed a plan.

The Rahi shook its head as it recovered from the blow under its chin. Eyes narrowing in focus, Pohatu moved quickly, switching masks yet again. This time it was to his Noble Matatu. He used the mask's power over telekinesis to 'grab' the Ape's tail, stopping its motion. Once he had it under his control, he used his elemental power over stone to tear loose a portion of the stone desert floor underneath the Rahi's hind legs. He sent the huge chunk of rock under the beast skyrocketing, knocking its hind legs over its head. Using the telekinesis in combination with the Spiny Stone Ape's upward momentum, he pulled its bladed tail the rest of the way over, completely flipping the creature.

Now the Ape wriggled helplessly on its back in the middle of one of the spherical pits surrounding Po-Kini. Its spines propped it up so far off the ground that even its limbs couldn't reach to right itself, and its tail had been buried so deep in the stone that it was struggling to remove it.

Pohatu let out another breath of exhaustion, bending over to pant with his hands on his knees. After catching his breath, he slowly approached the distressed Rahi. "Alright, buster," he said loudly. "Time to…where's your mask?" For the first time in the fight, he noticed that this Rahi wasn't wearing a Kanohi Mask like most of the others on the island, let alone an infected one. "Then what are you doing way out here…?" Pohatu asked, surveying the vast open landscape surrounding Po-Kini for kios in most directions. The most likely site of this Rahi's home would have been the large rock monolith to the northwest.

The Toa of Stone turned back to face the Rahi. Examining it a second time, he saw that it was wearing a Matoran-made necklace of some kind, with a container at the front. It shook wildly as the beast continued to protest its position but it was definitely there. One more encore use of the Kanohi Matatu was enough to free it from the overall immobile Spiny Stone Ape. An inspection of the container confirmed that it did indeed house the Makoki Stone fragment.

"Gotcha," Pohatu smiled. He pulled it out of the small box, examining its form with curiosity. It definitely looked like some form of three-dimensional puzzle piece. "Well, Kopaka probably loved you," he muttered. Turning the piece over again, he looked at the different sides on the complex shape—a sixth of a sphere that would become the completed Makoki Stone. (He guessed none of the other Toa had possessed the same interest to investigate such a nice stone.) He could easily tell which face was the desired outside, and which two would join with the others.

Then Pohatu did a double-take, squinting more closely at one of the edges. As odd as it seemed, the cracks on the surface were not just cracks—they were too organized for that. "There's…writing on this?" Pohatu wondered aloud. It might have been too unlikely to be true. Based on the conjoining line, the size, and the age of this stone, it could have just been patternized wear…or some ancient Matoran dialect. But if it was writing, what did it say? Who put it there? And why was the stone split? Pohatu decided these were questions he would have to try to remember for Onewa later.

He looked back at the Rahi. He wondered why it guarded the stone if it wasn't controlled by Makuta, and whether it would be a threat. But right now, as far as he could tell, it was just a natural creature. "The Matoran know how to handle themselves around these guys, anyway," he reasoned.

Focusing his power over stone, he made small handholds rise from the ground on both sides of the Ape. By chance, the flailing arms of the Rahi managed to find and then use the handhold plateaus. It angrily pulled itself out of the pit of Po-Kini, but when it turned back to find the Toa of Stone, he was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Toa met again, Tahu forced himself to not be the first to speak. He held his tongue for a few seconds waiting for someone else to speak. As it turned out, the others were habitually waiting for him, too. After the awkward period passed, Pohatu spoke up. "So, did anyone learn anything?"

"Only that we will need to work together to find out what comes next," Tahu said, happy to contribute his thoughts again. "Vakama would not say much more."

Lewa frowned. "Matau was close-mouthed, too. He said there is a special-big place we must find-discover."

There was a pause. Again, Tahu did his best to grant the others room to speak. Onua took it when he was sure no one else would. "So…does anyone have any suggestions? Where on the island haven't we been? We've traveled the wild regions, been to the villages…"

Kopaka had experienced his own moment of growth with Nuju back in Ko-Koro, a lesson in understanding destiny and the many prophecies that surround Mata Nui. It had given him the courage to accept what he had seen back on the Lava Lagoon. Finally, he spoke up. "I think I know where we might find them," he said quietly.

The others glanced at him in surprise. "Huh?" Tahu said, unable to hold his confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a vision," Kopaka said. "Right before you found me on the Lava Lagoon, brother Lewa." He glanced at the Air Toa, who had stopped leaping around for once. "In it, I saw a temple—a huge temple at the center of the island. I think we're meant to go there."

Tahu snorted. "And we just went searching for answers. When exactly were you going to let us in on this little secret?"

"He just did, Tahu," Gali pointed out quietly. "And that's fine. There was no need of knowing it until now. Nokama told me that some lessons have to be learned through experience, and Kopaka has just given us one to share."

Kopaka gazed at her, touched that she'd come to his defense. _It's just because she's annoyed with Tahu over something or other, _he told himself. Still, he couldn't help giving her a brief, grateful smile.

X X X

With Takua's party of misfits complete they walked to the beach and headed toward the waterfall, which Maku had called the Naho Falls. Takua had seen it before, but other members of his alliance had not.

"This land is a place of such beauty… There is truly no greater craftsman than Mata Nui," said Hafu.

"The waterfall is so amazing! Like a million lightstones tossed in the air!" added Taipu.

"Nokama said the road to the Kini-Nui lies on the other side of those falls," said Kapura.

"I can swim, if we need to cross the falls," Tamaru said. "But I'm not sure about the others."

"By Pohatu!" exclaimed Hafu. "Horrid stuff, water. I wouldn't swim in it if the Makuta himself were at my back, and don't know how to, anyway!"

"I can help us cross," said Maku. "I used to go boating here, in safer times. If it's weathered the storms, my canoe is in good condition and hidden in the bushes along the bank." She went to search. Luckily, Maku did find her boat where she had left it among the bushes, afterward motioning for the others to help her put it into the water.

With the boat now steady in the water, the team boarded. Maku steered them into the waterfall, making Taipu exclaim in happiness and Hafu in dismay as they were drenched in the falling water of Naho Falls. Behind the waterfall, the boat continued onward via an underground stream.

They traveled the underground waterway inland until they emerged from the tunnel and reached green, forested hills. The alliance exited the boat and continued on foot a ways. Hafu and Taipu examined the soil—being the two Matoran villagers closely related to the soil, they could tell this was an ancient path. The path eventually came upon a bridge that appeared to have given way.

"That's odd," said Maku. "There used to be a bridge here—you can see what's left of it here…what can have happened to it?"

"Whether by storm or some darker force, the bridge that stood here is gone for good. Not even I could craft a new one," proclaimed Hafu.

"When I stand at the edge and look down, it makes me dizzy," added Taipu unhelpfully. Heights were traditionally one of an Onu-Matoran's least favorite things.

"Perhaps a flying Le-Matoran can figure a way across," hinted Maku.

Tamaru thought quickly. He had to impress his friends, especially Takua. He didn't want to seem helpless when he was needed. He thought hard and then came up with a plan. He had fashioned a rope of vine and tied it to a nearby tree. Then he hurled himself out over the chasm and swung up to the other side. He landed roughly in a bush, but signaled to the others that he was OK. He secured the rope, and one by one, the rest of the Company worked their way to the other side, hanging and moving hand-over-hand on the vine. When all were safely on the other side, there was a brief moment of celebration before proceeding down the pathway through the dense forest.

The chatter among the Matoran was cheerful and upbeat, encouraging each other on the way. The group was becoming quickly acquainted with each other—something Takua was grateful for, if they were to fight alongside each other.

"With such Company, Makuta-beasts have much to fear!" said Tamaru.

"Takua, I can't tell you how good it is to be on an adventure again," said Maku. "I thought Nokama would keep me locked up in the village forever."

"Are we there yet?" asked Taipu. "I know where Kini-Nui is aboveground, but I've never been this way before."

"Be wary of the Makuta and his minions from every side," reminded Kapura.

As the trees began to clear, it became apparent that another obstacle was strewn across their path. Where there was once a passage through the rocky hills, they now reached a wall of fallen rocks and stone.

Maku looked around again, as with the bridge, earlier. "I came this way once, and this rockslide was not here. Something calls forth the very earth to block our path! This is a fell sign."

"I'm very good at carving, Takua. I can cut through these stones," said Hafu. "But I also need a digger. Taipu?"

"Right here! Digging in rock is what the Onu-Matoran do best," Taipu said proudly. "I will clear a route with your help."

The two went to work, with Taipu clearing rocks as Hafu set about cutting away through the stone. When they were done, the other Matoran looked in awe at what now stood in the pathway; they had soon lost interest or else watched the group's rear to defend against any attack that might come.

"Another Hafu original," proclaimed Hafu as the dust settled. An enormous statue of Hafu was standing off to the side, made from the stones that had blocked the path. After admiring it for a moment and complimenting Hafu, the group had to continue on to more pressing things.

Their trip took them higher up into the snow-capped mountains. They came upon a large, stone carving of a face. "This is the portal to the Kini-Nui," said Maku. "On the other side lies our destination!"

"Then…let's go?" Tamaru stated, unsure if he was leading the group or asking a question.

Hafu approached the gates, running his hand along the stone. "These gates are ancient, and fashioned by a hand whose skill rivals my own. I have not much hope for any who try trespass without the key. Perhaps Kopeke can wield some ice-lore to get us past this place?"

Kopeke, who had had little to say on the journey, didn't speak then either, but instead set to work. He carefully examined the lock in the mouth of the face, then traveled a short way away from the Ice Gate to an icy drift. The sun had melted large icicles onto its lip, one of which he broke off and began to craft into a key. Amazingly enough, the key fit perfectly into the lock and the gate swung open.

Hafu was the first to voice the questions of the group. "Wow…how did you know what shape to cut? And how was the ice strong enough to act as a key? That metal is really old…seems like it would be hard to work with."

Kopeke wasn't used to fame or inspiring awe. He rocked his head back and forth as if he were thinking of the answer. "I just have intricate hands. And I knew to use the most polished ice I could. Not only is it more likely to slip in the lock, but the key was stronger that way—strong enough, apparently."

With another small round of praise, the group slowly moved on, free to pass through the threshold. Beyond the Ice Gate, deep in a protected green valley, was the Kini-Nui. There were no words exchanged at the sight, only mutual feeling. After the moment of silence passed, the alliance climbed down to the valley and crossed the woods to the temple.

X X X

"It looks just as it did in my vision," Kopaka murmured, sounding surprised.

The Toa had reached Kini-Nui, and the the others were already exclaiming over the grand temple. But Onua's mind turned immediately to more practical matters. "Look," he said, pointing to the life-size carvings of six Toa cut out of the temple walls, complete except that the carvings wore no masks at all. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am, if you're thinking that our masks would fit perfectly over these carved faces," Tahu said, ripping off his Kanohi Kaukau and holding it over the carved Tahu figure.

"Wait!" Kopaka said. "Let's not throw away our powers foolishly."

Tahu frowned at him. "Who says we're throwing them away?" he challenged him. "It was _your _vision that led us here. Now you say we're being foolish?"

"That's not what I meant," Kopaka said.

Gali placed a hand on Kopaka's arm. "It's okay, brother," she said. "I think Tahu is on the right track—this time."

"Thank you, sister Gali," Tahu smiled at her. "I appreciate the support."

Gali smiled back, and Kopaka scowled in irritation. Whatever had been bothering those two earlier seemed to be over. Kopaka opened his mouth to argue further, but something stopped him. _Maybe this isn't the wrong thing to do just because it seems impulsive_, he thought. Then he frowned. _What am I doing? Am I turning into Lewa or Gali, trusting passing whims and feelings?_

Tahu pushed his mask onto the stone Tahu's face. As the mask melted into the stone, he pulled off his Kanohi Miru, and then his other masks, placing each one onto the carving's face. Lewa and Pohatu followed Tahu's lead. Even Gali stepped forward toward her sculpture, her Kanohi Akaku in hand.

Onua glanced over at Kopaka. "Normally I, like you, would be against this rush to move," he commented. "But I'm getting the strangest feeling that this is what we are meant to do."

Kopaka nodded. "I—I, too, am beginning to get that feeling."

That was enough for Onua. He had already observed enough to know that the Ice Toa wasn't one to make rash decisions—not without good reason, anyway. The two of them walked over to their own likenesses. Onua pulled off his Kanohi Kakama. Taking a deep breath, he set it into place on the stone Toa's face. The stone seemed to suck it in, swallowing it into itself. Onua fed it another mask, and another. Soon he was placing his last mask onto the carving—his original Kanohi Pakari. It melted into the carving like the others but remained visible, tinting the stone black. Without any mask at all, Onua's face felt strange and vulnerable.

For a moment, nothing happened. Onua felt his heart sink. _Have we just given away our Masks of Power for no good reason? Was this all a trick of Makuta? _Then there was a peal of sound, like great bells blended with laughter. Onua gasped in amazement as a new mask suddenly appeared on the face of each stone carving—a golden Kanohi, glowing with light and power. His took the likeness of a Pakari, while the other Toa's each took their own preference, with Lewa bubbling with laughter over his shiny, golden Miru.

Onua carefully lifted the Kanohi from the carving's face and placed it on his own. He staggered back a step as waves of power blasted through him. Then he smiled. This new mask united all the powers of the other six—only it was even stronger! Powers of Shielding, Water Breathing, Levitation, X-ray Vision, immense Speed, and enormous Strength bundled together to make him feel nearly invincible.

"So this was what we were really seeking," Gali said, sounding awed. "Now we truly have the power to take on the Makuta…." Her last few words were nearly drowned out by a mighty rumble from somewhere deep within the earth. The Toa jumped back as a group, even as the ground began to shake and groan beneath their feet.

A chasm yawned open in front of them, right in the middle of the main temple area. It turned into a tunnel about two bios wide. With a rumble it moved to reveal a structure like any of their individual Suva, but proportionally larger to match the size of the temple—the Suva Kaita. Then everything stopped. The earth lay still again, as if nothing had happened. The Toa stared at the new structure. In the top of its domed face was a spherical indent. The Toa stared at one another in a moment of silence.

Finally, Onua spoke, taking the lead. "Come on," he said, stepping toward the Suva. "I guess we'd better see where this goes."

"Then this is where we begin our final task," said Tahu. "If any of you question our choice, or doubt our chances if we work together, speak now!"

"I have doubted you in the past, Tahu," replied Kopaka. "And we have much growth to achieve together still, but for the task at hand even I see that our combined Golden Kanohi and elemental abilities will be needed to confront the Makuta—he will be much stronger than any of his Rahi so far. I think I speak for all of us when I say that our only hope is to go down there now and vanquish whatever is plaguing the Matoran."

"Good to finally have you as part of the team," Tahu said. "The rest of you are all in assent?"

All of the Toa nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it is decided!" proclaimed Tahu. "Together, the Makuta cannot resist us!"

"Wait, Tahu!" Lewa interjected. "Have you given no thought to our escape-return? If the mean-Rahi attack the Temple while we are below, how can we escape?"

"I do not know the answer, Lewa," Tahu replied, beginning to think. "So grim is this task, that I have not thought it much use to consider anything beyond our meeting with the Makuta."

"Hold!" shouted Onua. "There is an intruder among us!" Onua turned and looked upon a group of figures that were emerging from the surrounding area.

"Stay your claws, Onua!" Gali urged, as the group kept coming closer. "It is Takua the Chronicler! Turaga Nokama told me about him and his role." Turning away from the gathered Toa, Gali faced the Matoran. "Little ones, you are brave indeed, to have come all this way. You all manifest the virtue of unity by arriving in attendance from all the villages, but what brings you here?"

"Toa, we have been sent to aid you!" Kapura said.

"We just so happened to overhear Toa Lewa's question of an ambush," Hafu added. "The Turaga sent us to ensure that doesn't happen."

The group of Matoran and the Toa of Water turned to face the other assembled heroes. "Tahu, it is as I hoped," relayed Gali. "These Matoran can guard the Kini-Nui while we descend, and see that no Rahi attack us from behind."

"The Rahi are fearsome," said Lewa. "Are they so sure they can Matoran-wrangle the meany-beasts?"

"In truth it is said that great power can be found in small packages…" said Pohatu, "and that aid can come from places least expected. And besides, we have few options."

"So be it," said Tahu. "Chronicler, it is your job to remain here, and guard the Kini-Nui at all costs. This deed will be remembered as long as any remain to sing of it!" Tahu turned to the other Toa. "Friends, we have much to do and little time. Let's go!"

Tahu and the other Toa moved away toward the temple. Gali stayed behind for a moment to address Takua. "Before I go, Chronicler," said Gali, "know that there is a bond between us. Turaga Nokama and Turaga Onewa have been training my mental abilities in communication with others. Your struggles and those of your friends will be much to bear. I shall be with you in heart. Look for me in your dreams. I will come to you then, and speak to you of the things we see underground. Remember them."

Takua chuckled, trying to lighten the tone. "I probably will, Toa Gali…whether I want to or not."

Gali smiled. "Farewell! And do not let the Temple fall!"

The Toa of Water turned back to the assembled heroes, forming a ring at the base of the stairway leading to the Suva Kaita. Each of them pulled out the Makoki Stone fragment they had recently collected. The pieces of stone levitated out over the center of the Suva Kaita and then joined together to form a whole sphere which fit into the Suva. As it did, the dome of the Suva lowered into the ground before opening up to reveal a dark passageway beyond.

With that, the Toa ascended the steps of the Temple, then gathered in a circle at the top. Their golden masks glowed brightly in the sun as they looked at one another. Then, without any more words, the Toa descended into the temple's gaping opening, which sealed behind them.

X X X

Lewa's heart pounded with anticipation as the Toa made their way down the tunnel. But after so much confusion and uncertainty, it felt good to have a plan at last. _Follow tunnel, _he thought. _Find Makuta. Destroy Makuta. Sounds plain-simple enough… _

The tunnel twisted and turned through the earth traveling deeper and deeper. Tahu's sword cast enough of a glow to light their way, though deep, ominous shadows still lurked ahead. Finally Tahu let out a shout as he turned a corner. "Hurry!" he cried. "I think we've found it."

"What?" Lewa skidded around the corner and stopped. They were in a cavern, broad and long. Thick slashes of lightstone in the walls cast an eerie pale glow over the place. At the far end, an immense iron door filled most of the wall. Several other passageways snaked off in various directions along the sides of the cave, but Lewa didn't spare them a glance. His eyes were trained on that giant door. "That's it," he whispered in awe. "That's where we'll find Makuta."

Nobody answered, but he could feel that they were all in agreement. Tahu gripped his sword tightly. "All right, then," he said. "If he's in there, let's go in and get him."

"Tahu, wait," Pohatu protested. "We can't just rush in there without a plan, or—"

A piercing shriek filled the room, echoing wildly. Whirling around, Lewa saw a pair of monstrous Rahi skittering out of two side passageways. They were immense, broad and squat but surprisingly fast. Their powerful arms ended in dangerous-looking pincers. "What are those?" Pohatu cried.

Lewa gasped, recognizing the creatures from Turaga Matau's description. "Manas. I remember-think they're called Manas."

"They're just more Rahi," Tahu shouted, already swinging his fire sword. "Nothing we can't handle. Come on!"

Lewa hesitated—the Turaga had warned then that no single Toa could hope to take on the Manas. But perhaps together…. He somersaulted through the air toward one of the creatures, landing on its back. He grabbed it and tried to flip it over, but it was larger than he'd expected and tossed him off easily. "Oof!" he grunted, landing hard on the stone floor.

He leaped back into the fray, joining Tahu and Onua as they battled furiously against one of the Manas. Pohatu raced past, pausing long enough to whisper in Lewa's ear. "Gali has set a trap," he said. "Help me lead the Manas toward that small tunnel back there."

Lewa nodded. Pohatu let out a whoop and raced to the back of the cave. Lewa jumped forward and smacked the nearby Manas on its shell-like back before somersaulting away. "Catch me if you can, ugly-pincer!" he taunted. The Manas paused, turning toward him. But then it returned its attention to Onua, snapping at him with its deadly claws. "This way, brother!" Lewa shouted, waving his arms at Onua. "Run this way!"

Onua managed to dodge the creature's blows and raced toward Lewa. "What is it, brother?" he asked breathlessly.

"A plan," Lewa told him. "Come on, we need to lead them this way."

Nearby, he saw that Kopaka was doing his best to lure the second Manas in the same direction. He wielded his ice blade coolly, backing up a few steps each time the Manas lunged at him. Beside him, Gali served as a distraction whenever the creature seemed to be getting the better of the Ice Toa.

Step by step, the six Toa led the Manas toward the tunnel. Lewa glanced behind him, noting the water lapping at the mouth of the tunnel. He didn't know the details of the plan, but he could guess them. _If we can get this monster-pair trapped in that tunnel, sister Gali can ask the waters to away-carry them,_ he thought. _Then we can stone-block the tunnel, and get back to finding Makuta. _Lewa felt his body quivering with eagerness to move, but he forced himself to wait. They had to act together, or the plan would fail.

When Gali spoke, it was a single word. "Now," she said.

The Toa acted all at once. Lewa, Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua rushed forward and leaped past or over the two Manas, putting the creatures between themselves and the tunnel. Meanwhile, Gali rushed closer to the tunnel's entrance, and the waters within started to churn. _But what is our ice-brother doing? _Lewa wondered even as he began to swing his blade at the Manas, driving them back.

He soon understood. As the water in the tunnel entrance splashed out onto the cavern floor, Kopaka pointed his ice blade at it, freezing it solid. Soon a slick coating of ice covered much of the floor between the Manas and the tunnel. Once the creatures reached the ice, it would be easier to to push them into the watery trap.

"Almost there!" Tahu shouted. "Come on, brothers! Let's finish this!"

Lewa leaped forward again, swinging his axe at the closer of the two Manas. The creature hissed furiously, striking back with deadly accuracy. Its claw struck the Air Toa on the shoulder, sending him rocketing backward. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he leaped back into action. The Manas took another step backward, then another…until it finally hit the ice.

"Push!" Tahu howled, hurling himself at the creature. By this time Kopaka had joined the fighters, and the five of them jumped at the two Manas, shoving them toward Gali's tunnel. Lewa could see the creatures' claws striking his comrades again and again—he felt powerful blows land on his own body. But he ignored the pain. All that mattered was the plan….

The Manas skittered across the ice, heading straight toward the tunnel.

"Come on!" Tahu shouted, pointing his fire sword at the ground to melt the ice that now lay between the Toa and their quarry. "Don't give them a chance to escape." But before the Toa could reach the Manas to give them a last push into the cave, the two crablike creatures spun toward each other. Hissing loudly, each of them reached out its claws, locking them together until they seemed to merge into one even more enormous creature.

"Oh, no!" Onua cried. "Look at them—they're too big for the tunnel now!"

"They're working together," Kopaka said grimly. "I didn't think the Rahi were capable of such intelligence."

Pohatu shook his head. "These Manas creatures are not ordinary Rahi."

Lewa was already leaping into action. "We are not plan-lost yet," he cried. "I'll separate them if I can…." Without waiting for a reply, Lewa somersaulted forward. He crashed headlong into the tangle of claws that held the two Manas together.

The creatures let out a furious hiss. Acting together, they swung their joined claws outward, sending Lewa flying across the cave. He smashed against the wall and landed in a heap, dazed. As he climbed to his feet, he saw the paired Manas bounce off of the too-small tunnel entrance. Soon they had rocketed back across the remains of the ice onto dry ground. There, they separated and returned their attention to the surprised Toa.

_These are no ordinary Rahi,_ Lewa thought as he saw the Manas' pincer land a powerful blow on Tahu, knocking him into the wall. _No ordinary Rahi at all. _


	6. Chapter 6

Kopaka saw Tahu fly by and crash into the wall. As the Fire Toa slid to the floor, stunned, Kopaka aimed his ice blade in front of the Manas that was moving in on the fallen Toa. The floor in front of the creature instantly froze once again, slowing it down long enough for Lewa to somersault in and drag Tahu out of range.

"This is ridiculous," Gali cried as she defended herself against the second Manas using her aqua hooks. "They're just too strong! We'd better retreat."

"Never!" Tahu croaked, his voice hoarse but determined. He had come far in his own pursuit of the masks. "We must stay united. We must defeat them!"

Kopaka blinked, wondering why Tahu's words had struck a chord in his mind. _Where have I heard something like that before? _

He glanced toward Gali and found her watching him. "What is it, brother?" she asked. "Do you know something?"

"I—I think I do. I had a vision. It told me that something would happen after we found all the Masks of Power. That we would need to…unite." Kopaka hesitated. _Could it be…? _The words from his vision returned: …_behold the future…you and the others shall…all the Great Masks of Power…together and defeat…three shall become…path of wisdom…myself, Akamai…of the warrior…only by uniting…_

"I think I had the same vision," Gali admitted at last.

"I didn't understand it at the time. I—I still don't understand it myself," Kopaka said.

"Don't you see?" Gali stared into his eyes, almost seeming to forget about the Manas, who were attacking the other Toa nearby. "I was told that three shall become Wairuha and walk the path of wisdom. Three shall become Akamai and walk the path of the warrior. Only by uniting will the Toa find the strength to triumph."

Kopaka shook his head. "No," he said. "It doesn't make sense. How could such a thing happen?"

"I sense that it will happen if we want it to," Gali replied quietly. She glanced briefly toward the battle behind them. "I'm thinking that I want whatever will help us all. Do you?"

Kopaka stared at her for a moment. _How can I do such a thing? Three become one_—_it would mean giving up my own individuality. No! It's impossible…. Or is it? Haven't I found that sometimes my own powers fell short? _he thought reluctantly. _Haven't I found myself wishing at times that the others were with me? _

Gali was still watching him. "Unity, duty, destiny," she said urgently. "Think about those words, brother. Do you believe in them?"

"Yes," Kopaka said at last. "Yes. I don't like them much right now, but I believe in them." He took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"Brothers!" Gali shouted. "We need to retreat—just for a moment."

Pohatu and Onua glanced at each other. Then they used their powers simultaneously to tumble down part of the ceiling and create a wall of rubble right in front of the advancing Manas. "That won't hold them for long," Pohatu said breathlessly. "Now, what is it?"

Gali quickly described the vision she'd had. "We need to unite," she finished. "Combine our powers. Otherwise, there is no hope of victory."

The others nodded. "At this point," Tahu said, "I'll try anything."

As if part of one of his own dreams, Kopaka moved toward Gali and Lewa. Nearby, Tahu turned to face Pohatu and Onua. In each group, three Toa locked eyes…and became one.

X X X

As the group of Matoran waited in suspense for the onslaught, Takua took stock of the Company's strengths and weaknesses, opening and simply asking the group. "Alright, everyone," he said. "The Rahi still aren't here, yet. Let's make a plan while we still have time."

"Fire-Matoran always fare well against Muaka and Ice Rahi," said Kapura. "It is Water-Rahi, Tarakava, Makuta Fish, and Nui-Rama, that we fear."

"Well, that's fine, because Onu-Koro always fares well against Water Rahi such as Tarakava and Makuta Fish," Taipu said. "But we fear the swift Nui-Kopen and Nui-Rama of Air!"

"The Nui-Kopen and Rama cannot resist my mighty strength!" bragged Hafu. "But…well, Muaka and other Ice Rahi are sometimes a challenge."

"I'll protect you, Hafu," Kapura said, walking over and shaking hands.

"Good, it sounds like you three are able to defend each other," Takua said. "I want you three together." He turned to the other three Matoran: Tamaru, Maku, and Kopeke. "Where do your strengths lie?"

"All Jagas feared by Le-Koro!" Tamaru said. "Send me instead against Earth-beast Kuma-Nui, and victory will I bring you."

"Like Le-Matoran, we of Ice fear the fiery Kofo-Jaga," said Kopeke. "But we easily crack the hard Nui-Jaga and Sand Tarakava, the beasts of Stone."

"And you, Maku?" Takua asked.

"My people have always fought best against Fire Rahi, such as the Kofo-Jaga," said Maku. "But the Earth-Rahi Kuma-Nui is hard for us to battle."

"Excellent, then you three can guard each other also," Takua said. "I will be making rounds to check up on each of you and help where I can."

Any further conversation was cut off by a cry of, "Here come the Rahi!" Nor was there anytime to consider what the Toa had already run into; before more could be said, a group of Nui-Rama came buzzing out of the nearby trees and made for the temple entrance.

The Matoran assembled, forming a ring around the Kini-Nui's entrance. Each Matoran let disk after disk fly until the creature was downed. Takua enjoyed a brief moment of celebration with his friends over their first major victory…and then everything went dark.

Strangely enough, Takua still found himself able to think. _Perhaps the Rahi managed to strike a blow against me? _Images started to flash in front of him, clarifying his state. _No…this is a vision of what is transpiring below. _He could see the Toa, but not whole. Their masks and energies were merging, combining together.

A mighty volcanic-colored giant bellowed, "It is here that we join. Spirit of Wisdom, hear me!"

_Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua…they've become one. _

"I—am—Akamai!" he shouted.

In response to the warrior's shout, Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka also merged. "I hear you, Spirit of the Warrior!" he called back. "I—am—Wairuha!"

"So, Wairuha, you are joined," Akamai said, pleased. "Let us now choose a path to pursue and go into the darkness to face our destiny, be it good or ill."

"Our way lies not together, Akamai," replied Wairuha. "We must face what evils are before us alone, yet together in three. I choose this road; you take the other. With grace we will come together again, at the gates of Mangaia!"

With that, the two Toa Kaita parted ways. Takua wasn't certain, but he thought he could see two more eyes in the darkness awaken and follow them. But before he could concentrate on mentally pursuing, his concentration broke, and he was back with his Matoran friends.

Aboveground, another fierce battle with the Rahi ensued. There were more of them this time, but they fought hard and held their ground.

"Stay here!" Kapura commanded. "We can fall back, but not far. If they push us back over the Kini-Nui, all will be lost. We must win against the Rahi!"

"Stop them here," Kopeke agreed. "It is here the Toa will return to, though it may be days. We must not fall back from here, whatever the cost."

The battle suddenly began anew. Disks were flying furiously once again. The Rahi battled long and hard, but ultimately the Matoran were once again victorious.

Then, Takua was hit with another mental vision. _Akamai had stumbled upon a nest of crab-like creatures, which must be the Manas Vakama had mentioned. _He only caught a glimpse of the events underneath the temple, however, as another Matoran cry quickly snapped him out of it.

Takua shook his head to clear away the vision from the Toa Kaita, as even more Rahi descended upon him and his friends. It was beginning to reach the point of making the Matoran each question how much longer they would hold out. Chatter began arising from the group, in an attempt to boost morale.

"Stonecraft requires great dexterity!" said Hafu, more to the Rahi than to his friends. "When I take aim, I hit my mark! And my strength, too, is to be reckoned with!"

"Whenua says I am the strongest in all of Onu-Koro," added Taipu, hurtling disk after disk in an effort to hit the flying insect. "I just wish the Rahi would stand still!"

"In battle I am quick, Chronicler, and can often strike quick-dodge Rahi," Tamaru said, aiming for a second and then sharpshooting Taipu's target out of the sky. "High-jump and low-duck I do too! Strike lightly but often!"

"In Ga-Koro we train in acrobatics," said Maku, demonstrating such with a roll to the other side of the opening to take up position there. "I am quick enough to send against the fastest Rahi! In battle it is skill I rely on, rather than strength."

"My mind is deep, and quick," Kapura said, dodging blows from his own ground Rahi. "Engaged, it is hard to avoid the blows of Rahi, or strike at the masks of the quick ones. But I can focus. I can go far without tiring, if it is your will, Chronicler."

Kopeke even joined in. "We of Ko-Koro are balanced in strength and agility. Only hardy Matoran can withstand the wind and ice of Ko-Koro. These Rahi will find me tough to overcome."

"Some of these Rahi are very big!" noted Maku, watching as a Kuma-Nui approached her. "If they manage to strike me I may not withstand it." Then she found her courage and righted her feet, preparing for battle again. "But they will find that hard to do!"

"Rahi are strong, hard-luck have I lest quick-dodge save me," Tamaru said, beginning to tire after all his jumping.

In fact, the entire group was beginning to tire. Greatly battered and nearing exhaustion, the Company still managed to repel even this wave of Rahi. Maku, Kapura, Tamaru, and the rest took a seat to rest for the downtime, but before Takua could move to a nice place to sit, he was hit by another mental link with the Toa below.

_Wairuha too was beset by the horrible Manas. He fended off a frontal assault, but he was caught unaware by an attack from behind. A Manas struck him with a mighty blow, causing him to fall to the floor. _

Once more, that was all Takua got to see…because once more, the Rahi came. Disks and melee weapons were flashing once more—Ga-Koran bamboo sticks, Ko-Koran torches, and Le-Koran wooden swords were some choices. The Matoran fought hard, but it was easy to see that from the beginning of this wave, the fight was not going their way. Takua watched in shock and fright as Kopeke and Tamaru both had their masks knocked off nearly simultaneously, causing them to retreat. That left the other five still standing, but they, too, were soon pushed back.

Right as the Matoran were about to be forced into the entrance to the temple, the Rahi suddenly backed off. Kopeke and Tamaru regained their masks and rejoined the others. Before any questions of confusion could be raised a cacophony of noise erupted.

Then out of the forests they came. From all around they came. The Rahi surrounded them—Kuma, Jaga, Rama, Kane, even Muaka.

"It's horrible," Maku sighed.

"There must be hundreds of Rahi out there," breathed Hafu.

"This is it then…. We're doomed!" Taipu exclaimed.

Kapura walked over to Takua, the coming onslaught apparently ignored. "I will stand with you Chronicler, no matter what." He put a hand on his fellow's shoulder.

"I shall never see sing-song Le-Koro ever again. Oh, woe!" mourned Tamaru, tears beginning to well. He turned to the sky to lament to Mata Nui…and saw something that completely reversed his mood. He announced with a smile, "Here they come!"

Suddenly, the closest Nui-Rama that was about to attack the group was struck; its mask fell to the ground at the Matorans' feet, and the insect flew away.

"Look to the sky!" cried Tamaru. "Kongu! It's Kongu!"

"The Kahu riders of Le-Koro have come to our rescue!" Takua said, with his hands in the air.

"And they are not alone," Maku said with a smile.

From the depths of the ground sprung forth Onepu and his regiments of the Onu-Koro Ussalry. Then Jala appeared along with the Ta-Koro Guard from behind a ridge. The three extra forces with many men each let fly a barrage of disks and weapons.

_Perhaps we stand a chance after all, _Takua thought. Then his view started phasing, and darkness overtook him again with another mental vision of the battle transpiring below.

X X X

The two Toa Kaita were a worthy match for the for the powerful Manas, and this time, the battle raged more furiously than ever.

Akamai fended off one with a series of powerful blows. "What, you scurry away like a tiny Hoto bug?" he cried with a roar of laughter.

"Do not taunt them, Akamai," Wairuha said. "Remember that they are unwilling servants of Makuta. Let us finish this quickly." The words had hardly left his mouth when one of the Manas leaped at him. Despite his immense strength, the strike sent Wairuha staggering backward a few steps as the enemy clamped its pincers onto him. Using all of his strength, Wairuha managed to rip the Manas free and fling it against the wall. The Manas hit the stone with a solid crunch, but recovered quickly and skittered back toward battle.

Wairuha got back up on his feet. Just as he was, another Manas leapt at him. Before it could topple him over, though, his brother Akamai swatted it away.

"Watch your back, brother!" reminded Akamai, clasping hands with Wairuha and swinging him into a kick right for the Manas. When they landed, both Manas were already recovering and on their way back. "This may be our end, Wairuha," said Akamai.

"For these monsters also, Akamai!" replied Wairuha. "We will not go down without a fight! We have become the Toa united in body, but we are also one of mind, now. We must combine our powers, attributes, and abilities."

Turning to face the Manas scurrying toward him, Wairuha sucked in a deep breath, feeling his powers—of ice, water, and wind—expand and merge within him. A moment later, a raging blizzard erupted in the cavern.

Akamai, too, began using his combined powers. A giant crater exploded in the cavern floor, spraying stone, earth, and lava in every direction. Another crater appeared, and another, until the Manas were trapped on an island of solid floor surrounded by a moat of boiling lava.

Wairuha focused his energy through the blizzard, controlling it. He concentrated with everything he had—logic, instinct, and impulse guiding him all at once. Soon he had compressed the might of the storm into a single, focused beam of pure cold energy. He turned it toward the trapped Manas. As the beam passed over them, the creatures froze solid.

"Nice work, brother," Akamai said. "But I fear it will take more than that to kill them."

Wairuha was already moving toward the lava moat. "There is no need to kill them, brother," he said. With one acrobatic leap, he crossed the moat and stood beside the frozen Manas. "I'll need your assistance to remove these masks."

Akamai nodded and leaped over as well. Touching one finger to the masks of one of the Manas, he soon melted the ice surrounding it. Wairuha reached out and pulled it free, dropping it into the lava, where it sank out of sight. The two Toa Kaita turned to the other Manas, repeating the process. Soon both Manas were free of their controlling masks.

"There," Wairuha said, leaping back across the moat. "That takes care of that."

"Not quite." Akamai bent down and touched the ground at the edge of the moat. There was a rumble, as the edges moved toward each other, closing off the moat as if it had never existed.

Wairuha looked around. Except for the frozen forms of the Manas, the cave looked as empty and peaceful as when the Toa had first arrived. "Our work is done," he said.

"We have survived!" declared Akamai.

"For now," Wairuha replied. "We were lucky. Wisdom provides only when valor is in its service. And now, for the Makuta." The two Toa Kaita moved toward a large, engraved door. It opened at their approach and they walked through it, only to stop short. Wairuha felt his mind slipping away, as if in the moment just before sleep.

"I feel…strange," said Akamai. "Feels like—being torn apart!"

And with that, the two Toa Kaita fell. In their place, the six Toa now stood.

Tahu opened his eyes. _Is it really me? _he wondered. Yes. He was himself again. Becoming part of Toa Kaita Akamai had been electrifying, but it was nice to have his own mind and will to himself again. Glancing around, he saw the other Toa standing nearby, all of them looking as dazed as he himself felt. "What has happened?" he asked.

Lewa was the first to speak. "Well," he said, stretching and bending. "That was a power-feeling that you don't get everyday. But why the split-bang?"

Laughter bubbled from Gali like a spring. "Brothers," she cried, stretching her arms wide. "We did it! We became a part of something larger—and did what we never could have done otherwise."

"But sister, why were we forced to separate?" worried Pohatu.

"The spirit of Makuta," Gali answered, "is the spirit of destruction. This is his inner realm. By his will, the Toa Kaita cannot exist here."

"The Manas nearly destroyed the Toa Kaita," said Pohatu. "And the Makuta is ten times greater than they. What hope do we have?"

"The Toa Kaita merely gave physical form to the force of our unity," Gali said. "We still possess it, in our hearts."

"But the Toa Kaita's wisdom and valor were unmatched," Lewa interjected.

"Where wisdom and valor fail," replied Tahu, "all that remains is faith. And it can overcome all. Gali is right—we must go on."

All of the Toa nodded in agreement.

Gali took a moment to speak quietly and directly address Takua, who was still aboveground and witnessing partial events. "Heed us, Chronicler, for we step now through the gates of doom. My mental link with you is broken. If you wish to fulfill your destiny, and record the last moments of the Battle of Mangaia, you must find us. Find us!"

X X X

"Chronicler, wake up!"

Takua struggled to open his eyes. _Is that Maku talking…? _

"Please wake up, Takua!" she said.

The battle for Kini-Nui was over. The Rahi were gone and the Matoran were victorious. Takua's Company surround him, congratulating each other on their good fortune.

"Rahi disappear back at tree village, and Matau confused," said Kongu, explaining their arrival at Kini-Nui. "Thought: Rahi fallback here, to destroy Kini-Nui. So fast-fly we come, to aid!"

"The Kini-Nui is safe now," said Jala. "I think, though, that this day's trials are far from over. The Toa are still underground."

"Something strange has happened in Onu-Koro," said Onepu, causing Takua to turn around. "Whenua says you should come there, and quickly. But not on foot—take Puku. She followed us all the way here. I think she has been looking for you."

Puku did indeed look eager to greet Takua. "OK, girl," he said to her. "Let's go!"

They arrived quickly in Onu-Koro. It was lucky for Takua that Puku knew the way—several tunnels were barricaded against the Rahi. Once in the village, Takua made for Whenua's hut.

"You are safe, Chronicler," Whenua greeted him. "That is good. The Prophecies, then, are still truthful. They say Gali has called on you. There has been a disturbance in the Great Mine. The Golden Mask you discovered has disappeared, and a passage has opened there. My workers are too afraid to go near it. We believe it is another entrance to the Makuta's lair, Mangaia. It is your destiny to find the Toa, Chronicler, no matter what the outcome. I hope you have the courage to face it."

There wasn't much else to be said, nor the time to face it—the Toa were waiting on him. Takua bid the Turaga of Earth goodbye, and then traveled down the mine shafts to the Great Mine. He, too, hoped he had the courage to face this destiny. At the bottom of the Great Mine, he saw that Whenua was right—the Golden Mask indeed was gone. Now, he could approach the pedestal behind it.

Takua saw a button, and pushed it, causing the pedestal to disappear into the floor. Suddenly, the walls retracted far away from him. The floor itself was descending swiftly, down, down, into darkness. It stopped when he reached the floor of a large, dark chamber. Steeling himself, he worked his way forward, the area he recognized as the defeat of the Manas.

Gali turned to face him. "I see my message was not in vain. What is the news of the battle for Kini-Nui?"

"Going well, Toa," Takua answered. "The villages have united forces. Your escape route is still secure. The Matoran are fighting strong!"

"Excellent," Onua said, coming over. "We, too, have just learned of our strength in unity."

Tahu approached now, also. "Chronicler, thank you for your devotion to your duty of recording what happens next. It will be the most difficult challenge that we as Toa face yet. _Stay back. _If you have to, run. Do you understand?"

Takua looked up at the Fire Toa, marveling at the pristine surface of his Golden Kanohi. Behind the mask, and in his eyes, Takua saw firm concern. He could do nothing but agree. "Yes, Tahu."

"Quick-look!" Toa Lewa suddenly cried, pointing across the huge underground cavern. "The Manas are thawing. Once Makuta sees his hard-luck creatures running for their lives, he'll be out of our way ever-quick."

Pohatu glanced where the Air Toa was pointing, back through the opening through which they had come. He and the other five Toa watched as the mask-free Manas thawed from the deep freeze that Toa Kaita Wairuha's icy power had put them in and scuttled away, disappearing into the darkness of a nearby tunnel. It had been a hard-fought victory for the Toa. A moment worthy of celebration. Somehow, though, Pohatu found it impossible to relax and enjoy it. There was something—a shudder of stone against stone, the faintest tremor in the rocky ground—that told him there was more to come.

The Toa of Earth was thinking along much the same lines. "Don't be so certain that we have truly defeated the Great Evil One," Onua warned Lewa solemnly. "While these Manas were powerful, as Pohatu has reminded us they were naught but guardians. Makuta himself—"

"What's that?" Gali interrupted. The Water Toa was staring intently toward the back of the cavern. "Something moved back there. Onua, can your night vision see anything?"

Tahu immediately motioned for Takua to back up, causing the Matoran to venture as far away as he could while still observing.

Onua peered into the darkness along with the others, looking for the alleged movement. Kopaka gripped his ice blade and shield uneasily, along with Tahu and Lewa on their weapons.

_Drip. Drip. _

Water trickled on to stone somewhere far off—or was it nearby? Down here it was hard to tell. "Does anybody see anything?" Lewa's whisper broke the near silence.

"Shh!" Gali chided him. "Did you hear—"

Suddenly, a large creaking sound exploded through the cave.

"…_Toa…"_

Pohatu spun around. Had he really just heard that whisper?

"…_Toa…" _

"Who is it?" Tahu called boldly. "Who's there? Step forward and reveal yourself at once or suffer the wrath of Toa Tahu!"

Mocking laughter echoed through the underground chamber. "But of course," a low, reverberating voice hissed with delight. It seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "Toa Tahu, with a heart of fire and a temper to match. Just how hot can you burn?"

_Makuta. _Without knowing how he knew, Tahu's mind formed the name. This, then, was the Dark One they had sought for so long.

There was a glimmer of movement in one of the tunnels leading off from the larger central chamber. Tahu leaped toward it instantly and struck with all his strength, but his fire sword sliced through empty air.

"Wait!" Pohatu cried, even though it was too late. "Tahu, wait a moment. We don't even know what it is we face yet."

Once again, laughter filled the chamber. "Ah, and this must be the famous Toa Pohatu, with a mind like a stone," the mysterious voice cooed. "Always ready to wait and watch and ponder—even as Mata Nui crumbles around him."

"It is easy enough to mock us from the shadows," Onua said evenly, stepping into the center of the chamber. His gold mask reflected all light at the top of his black-and-grey form. "But your words will never defeat us."

"No doubt," the voice responded silkily. "But it matters not, as I have only to sit back and watch as you defeat yourselves."

Confused, Gali waited to hear more, but the voice had faded away, as if it had never been.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Lewa asked, breaking the silence.

Before Gali could answer, she caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Spinning to face it, she saw a dark figure racing toward Tahu, wielding a deadly-looking sword.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tahu! Look out!"

The Fire Toa turned just in time to raise his sword against the onslaught. The face of his attacker was hidden behind a blackened, pitted mask, and black smoke billowed from its sword. Tahu held the stranger off as best he could. He channeled the power of his flame through his fire sword, pointing it toward the sandy ground beneath his attacker. It instantly crystallized into glass and broke under the stranger's weight. The attacker plummeted out of sight.

But Tahu barely had time enough to smile before the stranger leaped out of the pit. "Hate to shatter your illusions," it said in a sizzling, crackling voice, "but it will take more than that to get rid of me."

The words only drove Tahu to greater fury. He shot white-hot flames out of the sword, but his movements were too fast, careless, striking the walls and boulders of the cavern until sparks flew in all directions, showering over the other Toa.

"Take care, Tahu," the attacker spoke again, "lest the fire of your anger blaze out of control."

Tahu gritted his teeth. "We'll see how you like my fire now," he said. He pointed his sword at the floor. Fire poured from the end, melting the rock into steaming, glowing lava.

"Brother Tahu!" Onua's voice sounded distant, almost lost in the bubbling sound of the boiling lava. "Watch what you're doing—you'll endanger us all!"

Tahu's mysterious opponent leapt off its rock and surfed across the bubbling lava. Its smile broadened. "Come, give into the flame," it whispered. "Let it consume you and all you hold dear—I know you can feel it burning deep inside."

Tahu gasped, startled out of his own anger. What sort of enemy is this? He looked around for help and saw that five more attackers had suddenly appeared, as if out of the shadows themselves, each moving in on a different Toa….

X X X

Nearby, Gali struggled against another mysterious attacker. The stranger's form mirrored her own, but rather than the clean blue of the open sea, its body was the muted, sickly brownish-black of an oil slick.

"Who are you?" Gali gasped as she released a raging flood of water toward her attacker, who seemed unaffected by the flood.

"Who am I?" it said. "Is the wise, all-seeing Gali really so blind? I am—you!"

X X X

Pohatu jumped atop an enormous boulder just in time to avoid being swept away by Gali's flood. "Hey!" he cried, his usual good nature overwhelmed by near panic. "Gali, take care not to fight your friends as well as your enemy!"

His opponent smirked. "So much for teamwork," it said in its gravelly voice. "This is how your friends repay your loyalty. Makes one wonder why one should bother with friends at all, doesn't it?"

"Not at all." Pohatu leaped to the ground and immediately swung his gauntlet weapon at the boulder. It shattered into hundreds of flying shards, ricocheting off the walls toward the mysterious attacker.

The stranger laughed as he dodged the rocks. "Too bad, Pohatu," it taunted. "Good thing you expect nothing in return for your loyalty to your friends. Because now that the chips are down, it seems they've left you to fight me all alone."

X X X

It was getting hard for Lewa to concentrate on his own battle. First he'd nearly backflipped into the pool of lava that had suddenly appeared to cover half the cave. Then a flood of water had washed through. Then he was pummeled by a hail of stone. "AI-AI-AI-AI-AI!" he yodelled, flipping himself up and over his attacker's weapons and out of the boulder's path. The cavern shuddered as the boulder struck the wall. Lewa glanced hopefully back toward it, wondering if his opponent might be trapped behind it.

"Looking for me, Toa of Air?"

What is this creature, the quick-dodging dark-stranger? Lewa wondered as he leaped into the air to escape another blow. It looks like me—but not like me. He took in the stranger's mask, blackened as if by a creeping forest mold. Its skin beneath was green—the washed-out green of a diseased leaf.

Tumbling out of range and lifting his arms, Lewa focused his energies on the air all around him. Soon a whirlwind roared through the cavern. It swept up Lewa's enemy, and the Toa of Air laughed with delight…but his opponent merely laughed in return as it glided easily through the currents and soon landed back beside the startled Toa.

X X X

It hadn't taken Kopaka long to realize what was happening—Makuta had created these shadowy versions of the Toa to challenge them where the Manas and all his other creatures had failed. And so far, the plan seemed to be working. Kopaka fought on grimly. Neither he nor his enemy was wasting any energy on words. Kopaka found his frustration rising as each of his carefully executed moves was met and returned with equally executed precision.

_This isn't working,_ he thought. _There has to be a better way…._ "This should you cool you off," he muttered. He touched his ice sword to the ground and focused his energy. Instantaneously, the cavern floor froze into a solid sheet of ice. Even as he he did it, Kopaka realized he'd miscalculated. His enemy smiled as it glided over the ice, its moves more graceful and controlled than ever.

"I see you've just realized the cold, hard truth," it whispered in a voice as sharp as an icicle.

X X X

Onua shook his head, willing himself to focus, to think through this problem. He had already tried overpowering his enemy with raw strength, helped by the Pakari aspect of his golden Kanohi, but its might managed to match his own. He had attempted to trap it by tunneling through the cavern wall and then collapsing the tunnel atop it, but his opponent had burrowed out easily.

_We can't go on this way,_ he thought desperately. Right now the Toa were at an impasse, evenly matched with their enemy, but if one of them went down, it could mean the end of all of them. Feeling uncharacteristically desperate, the Earth Toa struck the ground before him with all his might. The earth rumbled at the blow, shaking the entire cavern and sending a hailstorm of rocks and earth raining down on all the fighters.

Onua felt despair grip him as he saw that while the other Toa had been knocked off their feet, his own adversary merely leaped over the torn earth and moved in to press the attack.

X X X

Kopaka hit the ground hard as the quake rumbled beneath him. The Shadow Kopaka was on him in a flash. He managed to block the blow with his shield and swing his ice blade upward. Kopaka smiled as he saw that his enemy had been temporarily frozen in place. He sent the frozen enemy skittering across the ice until it smashed into the cavern wall. The being shattered into hundreds of icy shards.

And each of the ice shards was forming into a new enemy.

Nearby, Onua glanced over and gasped when he saw Kopaka's predicament. This is bad, Onua thought helplessly, dodging another blow from Shadow Onua. How can I fight one so much like myself? How can any of us? He blinked as the answer dawned on him at last. Of course! "Listen up!" he shouted. "We're going about this all wrong. We can't hope to defeat our own Shadow Toa doubles—but that's why we're a team!" He wanted to say more, but he didn't have the chance—he had to dive aside to avoid another blow from his opponent's claws.

Pohatu heard Onua's words, but he couldn't respond for a moment. He was too busy fending off his own attacker, but in the back of his mind, he turned over the Earth Toa's plan and found that it made sense. "Who are you kidding?" Shadow Pohatu chortled mirthlessly, as if reading his thoughts. "They're not going to fight for you, Toa of Stone, or even with you. They'll use your strength to save themselves, then leave you behind. They will be the death of you."

"No," Pohatu said firmly, putting all his strength into one leg as he shattered another boulder with a mighty kick. The Shadow Pohatu fell back to avoid the shrapnel of stone, but instead of pressing the advantage, Pohatu spun away and glanced quickly around the cavern. He saw the Fire Toa desperately trying to fend off a volley of blows with his fire sword and Kanohi Hau. "Tahu!" Pohatu shouted. "Stand back!"

Gathering his energy, he leaped upward and struck the ceiling of the cave with a mighty blow of his fist. As the pieces broke off and fell, Pohatu elementally directed them straight onto the Fire Toa's opponent.

The smoky Shadow Tahu cried, raising its arms to protect itself. Flames shot out of its sword, but it was no use. It couldn't melt the falling stones fast enough. Within seconds it was buried beneath a mound of rocky debris.

Tahu stared at Pohatu in surprise. "What did you do that for? I was just about to—"

"Never mind," Pohatu yelped, turning to defend himself against Shadow Pohatu again. "Help Gali!"

Tahu glanced over his shoulder and saw that the Water Toa was on the ground at the edge of the lava pool, her enemy advancing upon her. "Gali," Tahu cried. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Tahu!" Gali gasped. "Don't—this thing is too strong!"

But Tahu didn't hesitate. As the Shadow Gali whirled to face him, he pointed his fire sword. Heat and flame danced out from the end, wrapping around the enemy as it howled in surprise. Steam hissed out in all directions, obscuring his view. Then it faded; nothing remained of the Shadow Gali but a puddle on the cavern floor.

The defeat of two of the shadow enemies gave the other Toa new strength of purpose. Gali re-formed her flood and sent it gurgling toward the Shadow Onua. It cried out in dismay as water pounded against it, eroding it away into nothing but a bit of sand.

The distraction gave Onua the chance to help Lewa. Seeing that the Air Toa's enemy was somersaulting high in the air out of reach, Onua quickly summoned the earth beneath his feet to rise up, trapping the high-flying enemy in a floor-to-ceiling column of dirt and stone.

Freed from Shadow Lewa, the Toa of Air saw that Kopaka and Pohatu alone remained under attack. While Pohatu was holding his own, the ice-shard enemies had Kopaka surrounded. "I'm coming!" Lewa shouted, tumbling through the air around the icy battle. "Kopaka!" he cried. "DUCK!"

The Ice Toa looked startled, but threw himself to the floor. A split second later, a whirlwind roared down around him, grabbing the shard soldiers into its grasp and spinning them around and around at dizzying speed. The icy shard-soldiers crashed against one another again and again. Before long they had disintegrated into tiny sparkles of ice.

"Bad move," Kopaka said bleakly. "What if they all form into enemies again?"

"Not a problem," Tahu said, blasting the ice crystals with his fire sword. Within seconds, they had melted and evaporated into steam.

"Guys?" Pohatu called breathlessly. "Um, hey—anyone want to give me a hand here?" The Toa of Stone was still trading blows with the Shadow Pohatu.

"Oops!" Lewa said.

"I'll take care of this," Kopaka said. "Stand back." Taking a deep breath, the Ice Toa blew out a frosty blast, freezing the area around Pohatu into a sheet of ice. The Shadow Pohatu skidded across, winding up in Tahu's pool of lava from earlier, where it sank with a gurgle.

"Take that," Pohatu said with finality, happy to be rid of his darker self. Around the room, the other Toa, too, allowed themselves a moment of rest. Fighting their own elements had proved to be not only impossible, but also exhausting when they tried so hard and accomplished so little.

"Now what?" Lewa wondered.

"I think—" Gali started. "What was that? Onua, do you hear anything?"

The other Toa held their breath as Onua listened to the shifting shadows. "The shadows are moving," he said.

"What's that mean-think?" Lewa asked.

"That means 'brace yourself,'" Onua replied. "The fight's not over yet." He hunched over, readying his claws. "They're still here."

As if in answer, a whirlwind swept Gali off her feet. A blast of ice sent Pohatu back into the wall. Tahu was picked up from behind and thrown into Kopaka. Onua and Lewa turned to see the Shadow Toa emerging from the dark corners of the caves, single-file. Each Shadow Toa approached their own Toa companion, herding them together in a huddle in the center of the room.

"What…are you?" Tahu whispered. Just the sight of these dark imposters filled him with disgust and dread.

"Don't you know, Toa of Fire?" hissed the Shadow Tahu. "I am you…the part of you that you try to hide. I am your power, your ambition, and my flames are not held in check by conscience. I will rule, or Mata Nui will burn."

"We are what you wish you could be," Shadow Gali said, in a voice like the slithering of water snakes. "Victory is the only thing that matters. Who cares if the oceans are thrown into turmoil, or the rivers are bent and twisted to serve my ends? What possible difference could that make to me?"

"No!" Gali shouted. "To use my power without regard to what it could do to the world around me…no, spirit, I reject you!"

"We know all about rejection, don't we, brother," Shadow Kopaka said softly. "We drive others away…freeze them out…so the opportunity will never arise to fail them. And we would fail them, wouldn't? Then they would abandon us and we would be all alone, brother…"

Kopaka raised his sword of ice. "I…am…not…your…brother!" he said, sending a blast of pure cold at his counterpart. But the ice passed through the Shadow Kopaka's form as if the dark one was not there…

"Toa, these things are not real," Onua said. "They are just illusions! Ignore them!"

"Always so are we," Shadow Onua responded. "Always so strong are we. Strong enough, perhaps, to reach up and pull down the sun? Then we could walk on the surface like all the others do, see like they do, and not be blinded by infernal light. How sweet that would be…"

In the far corner, Lewa did a flip over his double. But the Shadow Lewa merely dissolved and reformed in front of the Toa again. "Why do you run, brother?" Shadow Lewa said. "We don't need them…any of them. The important thing is to have fun. Let the other Toa worry about their petty responsibilities. There is a whole world to explore!"

Faced with these dark reflections of themselves, even the Toa began to know doubt. Little by little, they backed away, as their shadow selves grew stronger and more insistent. "What's going on here?" Pohatu cried. "I thought we beat these guys?"

"One of two things has occurred," Kopaka answered. "Either they were never defeated, or these are different Shadow Toa." He paused for a moment, looking hard at his mirrored self. In a hard, icy voice he slowly asked, "Which is it?"

The dark Kopaka's voice was just the same as before—cold, slightly echoing, yet pointed in speech. "You may have defeated the illusion of your mirrors, but the shadow will always remain."

"Then we sneak-lure them away and smash-fight outside?" Lewa asked.

"Somehow I doubt that's what they mean," Gali replied.

"Then let's share some light down here!" Tahu yelled, igniting his sword and shooting a fireball upward. "Fire can create as much light as we need!" Though the size of the cavern was large enough that it permitted the projectile to linger, it didn't change much. The assembled group of dark Toa seemed to only flicker around the room in its dark recesses as the flame created more shadows on the rocks.

Shadow Gali's darkened and instigating voice came from a far away corner, causing the Toa to look that direction. "Fools, you can go wherever you please, and we will be there."

"Shadows are everywhere," said the crumbling voice of Shadow Pohatu, "and wherever they are, so are we."

"The cold void of this cave may not be your end, should you flee now," Shadow Tahu warned, "but even if it is not, we will be there when you meet it."

The fireball had gone out by now, allowing the Shadow Toa to coalesce into solid, visible forms again. They now surrounded the Toa. "As you discovered," Shadow Lewa reminded them, "we are you. You may not believe it, but you have just as much shadow as any infected Rahi."

Shadow Onua spoke, "You are not fit to be Mata Nui's protectors. You do the will of Makuta as a blind and controlled Rahi might. You possess shadow, we merely make it easy enough for you to see the truth. No amount of teamwork or elemental power will change that."

"Are you sure-certain?" Lewa asked, throwing a cyclone at Shadow Gali. She never moved as the attack came; it hit her head-on, hurling her against the wall in the darkness. Lost from the light of Tahu's firesword, the Toa only heard the sound of a splash of water against a surface. Lewa waited for a response, but it wasn't verbal or from any of the other Shadow Toa. Instead, a new Shadow Gali landed a surprising jump kick from behind. Lewa stumbled forward, picking himself painfully back up.

"Now you see-know," the dark Lewa countered. "The darkness is always a part of you."

Onua spoke up with his thought. "What makes us different from you?" he asked.

"Nothing," his double answered. The Shadow Toa began closing in again, ready to start another battle in a series of them that could go on forever.

Onua kept his calm. "I disagree. There are obvious differences between your team and ours. You have to face the facts as much as us—if we have to see what is similar, you have to see what is dissimilar. What makes us different?"

The Shadow Toa team didn't answer, but Gali did. "Our hearts—our motives. You can see it in our colors, hear it in our voices!"

"Right!" Pohatu joined in. "It's not where we are similar, but where we are different that counts!" Now the Toa of Stone stood his ground against the approaching Shadow Pohatu, looking at his duplicate as if it were something messy he had stepped in. "So what's your story?" he asked. "The other mirrors told my brothers and sister about their darker parts. What's your message to me?"

"I don't have one," Shadow Pohatu answered. "I am invisible…unwanted…Onua is wiser, Tahu more powerful, Gali more in harmony with her world. What am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose?"

Pohatu chuckled. "Am I supposed to be scared by all that? Everybody has doubts and fears…everybody worries sometimes that maybe they'll lose their friends, or make a mistake…but you get up and you keep going and you take the chance."

The Toa of Stone took a step forward…and amazingly, the Shadow Pohatu retreated. "That's called being alive, spirit," Pohatu continued, as relentlessly as a hammer against a stubborn rock. "Something you wouldn't understand. I don't run from my fears—I use them to keep me going, keep me striving to achieve something more."

Pohatu reached out and plunged his hand into the midst of the shadow. "You can't scare me, Shadow. It's like you dark Toa said—you are me."

With a cry, the shadow disappeared inside Pohatu. The other Toa stopped, stared, and halted their retreat. "We cannot reject these things; it will not defeat them," Gali whispered. "Instead, we must accept that they are simply parts of us."

"Parts that we wish did not exist," Kopaka agreed, "but we are strong enough to master them." He waved his sword to keep Shadow Kopaka and Shadow Gali from approaching closer. Less because of his sword, and more from Pohatu's display, they began edging back, unsure. "The light separates us from these mirrors; they are a mere extension of the darker parts of ourselves."

Tahu nodded, smiling. He outstretched his arms, aiming his heartlight at Shadow Tahu. "And darkness is as much a part of us as light. You belong to us, Shadow Toa!"

With that, the dark Toa of Fire began to shimmer and fade, like a projected image. It gave a mournful wail and began to break apart. Then it stretched until it was a slivering stream of shadow energy. The dark, cool-colored energy swirled around the room, then around Tahu, before hitting and merging into his heartlight. Tahu staggered back, feeling his chest. He didn't feel any different. A glance around the room revealed similar events surrounding his team. In seconds, their substance had turned to mist, and the mist had vanished inside the bodies of the Toa. Gali, Kopaka, and Onua had absorbed their counterparts into their bodies as well, followed soon by Lewa.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Once again, the cave was nearly silent. The Toa stood there for a long moment, staring at one another. Then, as a group, they collapsed wearily to the ground.

Gali was the first to notice that the atmosphere in the chamber had changed. "It's gone," she said softly. "The evil in this place…is gone."

"We brought it with us, in our own chaotic leanings," Onua said. "But we just conquered that."

Lewa propped himself up on his arms, worried. He looked down at his armor. "What just away-happened? Are we dark-bad now?"

Kopaka pushed himself up to a sitting position, sheathing his sword and shield. "Calm yourself, Lewa. Those were mere embodiments, imitations of our own dark sides. Makuta chose to fight us with our own fears. A calculated gamble that might well have worked…if not for Onua's wisdom and Pohatu's action."

"Unfriendly types don't bother me, Kopaka," Pohatu replied, gentle laughter in his tone. "After all, I hang around with you, don't I?"

"Indeed."

"Makuta sensed them in us, and gave them form," Tahu explained. "All we did was claim them back. So really…we are no different than before."

"Speak for yourself," Pohatu chuckled, causing the group to turn and look at him. "I, for one, am exhausted."

That earned a giggle from both Lewa and Gali, as the Toa exchanged looks of success, fatigue, and determination. After catching his breath, Tahu got up and glanced at Onua, who was watching the others thoughtfully as they rose, too. "What do you think, brother?" he asked the Earth Toa, offering his hand.

Onua smiled, though there was a hint of wariness in his eyes. His large claw took Tahu's hand to pull himself up. "I think," he said, rising, "that we have won an important battle, and of that we can be proud…but there is more to come."

Tahu nodded, his grin fading slightly as he gripped his fire sword more tightly. Yes, Onua was right. He could feel it, burning in his mind like a half-remembered dream. _There is much more to come,_ he thought.

* * *

**Editor's note: Those who know the original source material for this story know that there were originally two conflicting versions of the battle with the Shadow Toa. The book Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa had the Toa switch opponents to defeat them. The BIONICLE: Encyclopedia told that the Toa recognized that the Shadow Toa were mere projections of their darker selves and absorbed them.**

**Officially speaking, the encyclopedia's version is now considered the canonical version. However, I grew up with and knew the book better. Despite this bias, I liked both concepts; they show dual areas of character growth and intelligence. Rather than choosing one type of victory over the other or forcing other readers to do the same, I wrote a small extra passage to combine the two without breaking continuity or other canon in order to present and preserve both. I have also included some quotes of other attempts at novelizing that part of the story (the Encyclopedia's version of the Shadow Toa's defeat).**


	8. Chapter 8

Tahu turned back and saw Takua hesitantly edging forward. Tahu shook his head, making Takua hold back still. Through the large doorway beyond, the one the Shadow Toa must have been guarding, the Matoran could still see all six Toa. There was a point at the center of the cave around which debris and energy began to swirl. Its soft red light and black tendrils could strike out at any moment, and a column of energy led down to the dark floor. The Toa braced themselves as one for their awaited confrontation.

"Makuta!" shouted Tahu. "We are here! Face us! We have defeated your infected Rahi, your own Manas, and now the darkness within us. Face the Toa of Mata Nui!"

From the unseen depths of the chamber, a small Matoran stepped forward.

"What!?" exclaimed Tahu in disbelief.

"I have been waiting for you," said the Matoran as he stepped into the light. He was covered from head to toe in pockmarks, corrosion, and ooze.

"But you—you are—" objected Tahu.

"I am a villager. I am that which you are sworn to protect," said the Matoran, pointing at the Toa's shiny Golden Mask.

"Tahu, it's a trick!" interjected Kopaka. "We must destroy him!"

"Destroy me?" asked the Matoran defiantly. "You cannot destroy me. No more than you can destroy the sea, or the wind. Or…" He pointed upward at the swirling energies. "The void."

"You are like the sea?" objected Gali. "The sea bears life! The sea bore us!"

"I bore you," said the Matoran. The swirling mass of components overhead began to accelerate. "For I am Nothing. And out of Nothing, you came. And it is into Nothing that you will go. I stand with Mata Nui, side by side. I am his brother. The people of the world are builders. But look into their hearts…" he pointed again accusingly at the heroes. "…and you will find that they also have the power to destroy." The Matoran took a step forward, placing a slimy hand to his chest. "I am that power. I am destruction." His eyes narrowed. "And I will destroy you."

"But…" said Tahu, still unbelieving, "you are but a Matoran!"

"You expected something else?" asked Makuta. "Something like THIS!?"

Even as he said that, Makuta transformed himself, joining with swirling debris. The swirling mass of power swooped down and lifted him high into the air, until only his glowing eyes could be seen above the Toa. He reached out with long twisting arms to swat away the Toa, one by one.

Kopaka raced away from a group of tendrils of darkness, using the speed of his Golden Kanohi. He stopped to turn and face them for a moment, but didn't have enough time to enact his attack. Instead, he was batted back into the cave wall. The multi-armed void continued to batter and barrage the heroes, smashing them harshly into walls, the ground, even each other. Even the protective forces of the Hau mask could not protect Onua as Makuta's arms approached him from behind and took him unaware.

Pohatu watched as the Earth Toa also went flying into the recesses of the cave. The Toa of Stone turned back to face the incoherent mass of darkness when he too was hit by a pile-driving force of cold shadow.

Gali looked left and right, carefully watching where her attack would come from. She evaded one blow, only to jump into the way of another. She flipped nimbly around, hooking her tools to flip around it and land again. But once again, another tentacle of power slammed into her side, making her land hard on the ground, as well.

And at the center of the mass of debris and particles, Makuta's infected and pitted Kanohi Hau watched their battle, his body joined with the debris.

"Our only hope is to work together!" Tahu shouted over the now-roaring sound of the vortex. The other Toa got the message.

Tahu brought his full force of fire upon Makuta in a swirling inferno of flame. Kopaka likewise let loose a stream of swirling ice. Gali directed a twisting torrent of water at Makuta. Lewa unleashed a vortex of his own in a strong gust of air. Onua summoned forth a blast of earth that reached the Makuta at the same time as a mighty shockwave issued forth from Pohatu's stomping foot. The converging forces of all six Toa were too much for Makuta to bear.

"You cannot destroy me," Makuta said defiantly. The mask's eyes faded and the Kanohi fell away into the dark recesses of the room. "For I am Nothing."

And with that, the vortex collapsed and Makuta was gone. It appeared that the Toa completed their task, for they were being teleported, one by one, out of the chamber.

Gali turned back the way they had come. "But—what has happened to the Chronicler?" And then she too was transported away. "Wait…Takua—!"

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Takua chose that moment to peek out from behind the now-lifeless pile of debris. "Toa?" he asked, the question resounding through the cave several times with no response. There was a door at the other side of this chamber. He stepped through it and discovered a room that stretched endlessly in each direction. The wall was not solid, but instead was a collection of stacked pods. He moved closer to get a look into one of the pods.

As he gazed into the pod, he noticed something moving as if awakening from a very long sleep. Suddenly, it looked right at him and he got the funny feeling that perhaps he should be elsewhere. The creature came bursting out of its pod and faced him. Takua immediately turned and ran in fear, and on his way through the room, he could hear another, and another, each breaking out of the nest…

X X X

Underground, something new stirred.

Wake one, you wake them all…

Clean it all…it must be cleaned.

The creature stirred and opened its eyes.

Clean it all…clean it all….

It felt confusion. It wanted—needed—to move. To clean.

Wake one, you wake them all…it must be cleaned it must be cleaned it must be cleaned….

The creature pushed against the hard silent objects surrounding it in the darkness. One of the objects shifted.

Clean it all, the second being's mind offered sleepily.

It must be cleaned, the first agreed, strangely relieved. It must be cleaned. All obstacles will be removed. It must be cleaned. It WILL be cleaned. Its panic faded. It was not time yet. The time would come—soon. But not yet.

It relaxed and fell silent again. All was dark and still.

For now.

X X X

Takua ran as fast as he could away from the creatures, desperately trying to find a way out of the chambers and back to the surface. Then he saw it: a golden device with a missing piece. _I know I have that piece! I have it in my backpack!_ he thought. He searched desperately through his inventory…not the flute…not the heatstone or the Ta-Koro ensign…there! The golden chisel from Onewa in Po-Koro!

Takua placed the chisel into the device. Energy spiked from it, and reached out to him, surrounding him in a bubble of yellowish energy. The bubble lifted him from the floor just as the creatures converged on where he had been standing. He floated up, upward out of the chamber. Then he was whisked swiftly along a dark tunnel that continued out of Mangaia and then out from the underground. At the end of the path, a door opened up, and Takua was spit out of the bubble onto the beach.

Takua took a few minutes to retrieve his bearings before recognizing this place…it was where he had first woken up. By the water's edge was Turaga Vakama, looking out to sea and waiting for him. Takua got up, brushed the sand off, and walked over.

"So. You have surprised us again, Chronicler," Vakama said. "We feared your courage led you to a final adventure. But it seems you may have many more in the future."

"Turaga…" Takua began, not sure where to start.

Vakama held up a hand, a sign to ease Takua. "You seem afraid," he continued. "I know what you saw in that cave—the nest. Our Prophecies said the Makuta's defeat would not end our troubles. Something yet darker looms ahead of us. But for now, put these thoughts from your mind. There are many reasons for the people of Mata Nui to rejoice!"

Takua thought about all that had happened. His amnesia, his rediscovery of the island, his adventures and help around the villages, the coming of the Toa, the battles against the Rahi, and finally, the Kini-Nui and Mangaia itself. He smiled. Vakama was right—a great deal had been accomplished. He smiled at the Turaga of Fire, who beckoned for him to follow.

"Come!" Vakama welcomed. "Let us leave this windy beach and return to the light and heat of Ta-Koro. Many friends await you there."

The two walked in quiet step along the beach, enjoying the tide coming and going. Eventually, Vakama spoke again. "When we first met, and you fulfilled requests for all the Turaga, you were thought to be an outcast. No Matoran normally travels from village to village, having adventures. The people of Ta-Koro did not trust you and feared your adventurous ways. They were certain it would bring us ill luck. But you have proven us all wrong, Takua. You stand like the Toa among Mata Nui's greatest heroes."

Takua looked up into the night sky. The Red Star had moved into its final position from the telescope panels. Then, the sky erupted with a multitude of beautiful colors as fireworks went off in celebration, signifying the end of the period of Matoran history that had come to be called the Great War—a time when the villages could no longer simply rely on the heroes to protect them, but were forced into the fight with their heroes. The Rahi, and Makuta, had been defeated. He had also been told that the event which ended this dreadful era was to be recorded as the Battle of Kini-Nui—a culmination of the conflict against Makuta and his infected Rahi, one which had been ongoing for as long as any Matoran could remember, ending with the events above Kini-Nui with the Chronicler's Company, the Ta-Koro Guard, and Le-Koro airforce.

As Takua and Turaga Vakama approached the main square of Ta-Koro, Takua watched his fellow Matoran's celebration, and smiled. _It's good to be home._

_To be continued in "Bionicle - Phase 01: Advent - Part V: The Bohrok Invasion"..._

_(The Great War was compiled from the books Chronicles 1-2: Tale of the Toa, and Beware the Bohrok; the video game Mata Nui Online Game; the fan-made animation Trial by Tahu by PeriAnimatesThings; and self-written plot points taken from the cancelled video game The Legend of Mata Nui)_


End file.
